Changes
by Seleine16
Summary: A lot of things changed between seasons 7 and 8 and here's what. By the way this is my first fanfiction so please don't be mad if it's awful. Enjoy.
1. Seperate Ways

Hey, guys this is my first chapter so I really hope you like it. By the way this is set during the last episode of season 7.

Jay was looking at Ninjago City. Well the old Ninjago City. Right now it looked more like a poor village than a high tech city. Suddenly the old village turned back to what it was when Kai and Nya left!

Jay Turned to his friends, "Guys your not going to believe this!" Everyone turned around.

"Ninjago is back to normal, who hoo!" Cole said.

"My technology is back!" Cyrus said excitedly.

Suddenly Zane jumped back up, "I believe something or someone hacked my sensors did anyone else feel a disturbance," he said quite hastily.

"They did it!" Jay said running to Samurai X to give him a hug, "do you want to tell me who you really are?"

"No," Samurai replied. Suddenly Kai and Now fell out of the sky holding the reversal blade and landed in the water. Once they climbed out Kai used the reversal blade to save their father Ray. (since he was rapidly aging at the time)

"Your back!" Kai and Nya said hugging him.

"Let me get in on this," Jay said getting in the hug.

"Where's Master Wu?" Cole asked.

"He's still on the Iron Doom," Kai answered sadly.

"We don't have a master any more?" Cole asked near tears.

"We do," Jay said pointing at Lloyd.

"But..." Lloyd started.

"Master Lloyd," Kai said handing him the time blade.

"Lloyd looked around before saying, "Listen guys, first we have to get rid of the time blade. Then we will search night and day to find Wu.

"Sounds like a good plan," Jay said.

"Maya, Ray, can you destroy the time blade?"

"We made it I'm pretty sure we can destroy it," Ray answered.

"But how are we going to find Master Wu?" Cole asked.

"I'll explain that once we get back to the Airjitzu Temple and speak with my mom." Lloyd replied.

At the Airjitzu Temple

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked once everyone sat down.

"We're going to have to split up to find Wu," Lloyd started, "since Krux came out of the time stream right away maybe the same thing happened to Wu."

"Split up!" Jay exclaimed disappointedly.

"If that's how we find him I'm in," Nya said.

"Where are we all going?" Cole asked.

"Kai, Zane, and the falcon will go to Jumanikai village, Jay and Cole, your going to the Sea of Sand, Ray, Maya," Lloyd turned to face them, "you should destroy the time blade in Ignacia, and Mom, I would like you to go to wherever you were when I was at Darkley's."

"Understood," Ray replied.

"You can count on me, Son," Misako said.

"Nya's I would like you to go to Hiroshi's Labryinth, and Samurai, your staying here with me."

"So your staying here while everyone else leaves? That's fair," Jay said sarcastically.

"Yep. We leave tomorrow."

That Night

All the ninja were brushing their teeth when Kai said, "It's a bummer we all have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah I know especially since..." Jay stopped talking when he realized that he was talking in front of everyone, "I mean...um...I'm gonna go," Jay dropped his toothbrush and ran out of the room.

"That was weird," Nya said. The rest of the ninja just shrugged and continued getting ready for bed.

Later Kai was heading to his room when he heard Jay whisper his name. Kai turned around and saw Jay saving him over to the library.

"What is it?" Kai asked when he came over.

"Get in hear," Jay said dragging him into the room.

"Ow! What do you want?" Kai asked clearly annoyed.

"Well...um...it's hard to say," Jay started nervously.

"What is it Jay?!"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Ok, what?"

"I was thinking that I could maybe ask for Nya's hand in marriage?" he said whispering the last half of the sentence.

"Kai's eyes went wide, "What?! Jay, she's all I've had nearly my whole life!"

"That's why I wanted to ask you first."

"But I'd do anything to make her happy."

"Yeah, me as too."

"That's why you have my blessing."

"Really?!" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I don't know what my dad will think of this I mean he just got his daughter back, not to mention he doesn't know you that well."

"I know, " Jay replied with his head down.

"I just suggest, that you wait a little while before asking for his blessing ok?"

"Ok," Jay replied cheerfully.

The next day before the ninja left Lloyd gave each ninja a new suit.

"I like the new merchandise," Cole said. (The ninja were now wearing their season 8 suits)

"Good because th is is what your wearing until we meet up again," Lloyd said.

The ninja then took their bags, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.


	2. My Body is a Temple

Chapter II: My Body is a Temple

Jay and Cole were walking around Ninjago City when they came across Chen's Noodle House.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Jay asked.

Cole shook his head, "No, I don't really feel like eating right now."

"Ok," Jay replied, "Since my Parents live in the Sea of Sand do you think we can stay there for a few months?"

"I guess," Cole said sadly.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"What? Yeah," Cole replied acting tougher, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um..no reason." Cole and Jay kept walking til they got to a tour bus exploring the Sea of Sand. They tried to get on the bus but as they were getting on, the bus driver stopped them.

"Oh, come on!" Jay yelled in frustration.

"What's the big deal?" Cole asked.

"To get on this bus," the driver began, "You must have tour tickets. Did you buy any tickets?"

"No, sir but..." Cole started.

"I have some tickets on me if you'd just pay," he said holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any money," Cole replied.

"Then you can't join the tour," he started shutting the door but Jay pushed it back open.

"What do you think your doing!" the bus driver exclaimed.

"What if I could help pay it off," Jay suggested.

"I thought your friend said you had no money," he then turned to face Cole, "I thought you said you had no money."

"He did and we don't," Jay said. The man frowned. "But me and my buddy Cole can help you with some stuff while on the bus, for free," he offered.

"Deal. Get on," the man said. Jay and Cole got on the bus and started helping by entertaining bored, screaming kids by telling them stories about finding the Destiny's Bounty and Kai finding his true potential at Torch Fire Mountain. Once they got to they're stop the driver thanked them for their help and drove away.

"Nice," Cole said, "Now we can fly to your parents house as quickly as I used to eat cake." Cole tried to summon his elemental dragon but ended up landing on his butt.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Jay asked.

"Tell me what?" Cole replied.

"We can't use our dragons or airjitzu anymore."

"Why not?"

"Apparently the battle are parents (and or grandparents) had with Krux and Acronix damaged their powers. So now our powers are weaker," Jay cried in annoyance.

"Great!" Cole said, Now we have to walk how many miles to your parents house?"

"Twenty-three."

"What!" Cole screamed. The two friends walked about five miles racing each other to pass the time.

"I think Wu would be proud of us," Cole said proudly.

"Yeah," Jay panted, "But can we take a break?"

"Sure." Jay and Cole sat down under a nearby tree and got a drink of water.

"Why don't we just call your parents to come and get us?" Cole suggested.

"My phone's dead and you don't have their number," Jay replied.

"Will you just give me their number than?"

"I um...I forgot," Jay replied sheepishly.

Cole just looked at him for a second, "Okay," he said slowly. Cole looked at his phone for a few minutes. "There's a rental store a couple miles down. Maybe we can rent a car or something."

"Sure." he replied standing up. The ninja walked another hour and the rental shop was soon in sight.

"Finally. We made it Jay" Cole said to absolutely no one. Jay was already there and talking to the owner.

"Of course. You can have any car you'd like," The owner said when Cole came over, "I just need to see your license."

"Yeah, sure," Jay said showing him his drivers license. The owner looked at the license, gave it back to Jay, then left.

"Where did he go?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Suddenly a car drove by and stopped right in front of them.

The rental shop owner came out of the car and held his hand out facing Jay, "This is your car. Pay up." Jay took out his wallet and gave it the man. The owner went back inside the store and Jay and Cole got in the car with Jay at the wheel laughing that they gave the owner an empty wallet. After a while of driving they finally got to the junkyard. Ed was trying to fix his car when he saw the two ninja coming towards him.

"Jay!" Ed said coming to give Jay a hug, "How's the life of a ninja treating ya?"

"Good," Jay replied, "But where's Mom?"

"She's inside making crumb cakes."

"She is!" Jay exclaimed.

"What's a crumb cake?" Cole questioned.

"It's only the most delicious thing you can set your taste buds on," Ed answered, "Especially Edna's."

"Ed the crumb cakes are ready," Edna called from inside.

"We're coming dear," Ed called back. When everyone came inside Edna saw Cole and Jay.

"Jay, your here!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yep. Where are the cakes?" he demanded.

"Be patient son and go sit at the table."

Once everyone was sitting and got their food Ed asked, "So, what brings you two to our home."

"Well..." Cole started. The ninja then explained everything that happened with the Time Twins and Wu getting lost in the vortex.

"So, Lloyd told us to go to the Sea of Sand to find him," Jay finished.

"And we were also wondering if we could stay here while we're looking for him," Cole added.

"Of course," Jay's parents said in unison.

"Great, now can I have another crumb cake," Jay asked shyly for he had already eaten five of them.

"Hold on son," Ed replied, "Your friend Cole hasn't even eaten one." Jay looked at Cole to see that he had eaten everything on his plate except for the cake.

"Cole?" Jay asked.

Cole looked up at Jay, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You haven't eaten your cake, which by the way is your favorite food."

Cole sighed, "I've done a lot of thinking since Master Wu went missing and I think it would be best if I cut the sweets. You know be more responsible."

"Ok." Jay said slowly hoping that this was just a phase until they found Master Wu.

"So when are you going to start looking for your master?" Ed asked. Honestly the two forgot that Ed and Edna were still there.

"First thing tomorrow," Cole answered.


	3. Mysterious Friend

Third chapter already? Yay! I'm just going to thank everyone who posted they're encouraging word. So thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Zane and Kai were walking through Jumanikai village when Kai asked, "So, where are we going first?"

"It would be best to find an inn then I will send my falcon out to scan the area," Zane replied.

"What if it can't find him?"

"He's not an it, but if he cannot find him than we must assume that Wu is not here."

"So if your falcon can't find him, that automatically means he's not here?" Kai asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Precisely." Once Kai and Zane got to the inn they paid for their key (with Ray's money that Kai pleaded for) and went to their room. The room was on the second floor of a three story building. It had one bedroom with two one-person beds and a television. It also had one bathroom, (obviously) kitchen with no stove, a sink, and two counters, a living room with another tv and couch, and a balcony with a table and three chairs even though it was a two person room.

"Can we send your falcon out now?" Kai asked throwing his suitcase onto one of the beds.

Zane who had already unpacked and gotten situated replied, "Yes, Kai, I will send my falcon now." Zane went onto the balcony and sent his falcon to look for Wu, then, he went back inside and hooked himself up to the bedroom's television and turned on his falcon vision so they could both see what was going on. Kai sat on his bed to watch and saw that the falcon was flying around the village and stopped at a nearby cave. The falcon flew closer to reveal footprints.

"Do you think that's him?" Kai questioned.

"Perhaps." The two ninja put their hoods on, ran out of the village, and to the cave.

Kai knelt down to the footprints to get a better look until he realized, "These aren't his footprints."

"Yes," Zane replied scanning them, "but who would want to live in a cave?" Zane asked.

"Whoever lives here, I guess, but we should check it out anyway," Kai said walking in with Zane and the falcon right behind him. The two ninja walked into a very dark part of the cave.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!" Kai complained.

"We are half way through this tunnel at the time," Zane replied, "Therefore, we are getting the least light we ever will during the rest of this adventure." Suddenly the room became very bright revealing a waterfall.

"Thanks Zane," Kai said.

"That light is not of my own doing."

"Then who...?"

"I believe that would be me," a male voice replied. The two ninja turned around to see a man with a red mohawk, a black sleeveless shirt with a skull that looked like it was spray painted on, and black jeans. He was also holding a torch which explained were the light was coming from.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

"Why would I tell you who I am?" the man said charging at them with his sword. Kai and Zane immediately fought back. Zane flipped over the man and tried striking him with his shurikan but the man grabbed it and threw it half-way across the room. Making Zane chase after it while Kai used his powers to set the man on fire. The man freaked out for a bit and ran into the pool. He then noticed the falcon flying over the pool and tried to grab the bird. The mechanical bird started pecking at his head but this gave the man the perfect chance to grab the falcon and throw him into the water.

"No!" Zane yelled diving after the falcon.

"Zane! Why did you do that!" Kai yelled at the man.

"Quiet One's orders," he shrugged.

"Quiet One?"

"Yep. That reminds me. I need to tell him that I have fulfilled my mission." he ran out of the room and made a ridiculously loud noise to cause a landslide of rocks so the ninja couldn't get out. Suddenly Zane came out of the water holding the now broken falcon.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"He can't go in the water like me," Zane replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Kai put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," Zane said, "Perhaps we can go to Ninjago City and try to get him repaired at Borg Tower."

"Good, but we have to get out of here first." Kai looked around the cave and since the man left the torch it made the room much brighter. Zane went over to one of the entrances and scanned it revealing the road to Ninjago City.

"This is the fastest route," Zane explained pointing at the rock wall.

"How do we get through?" Kai asked.

Zane looked at the pool for a moment, "Can you swim?"

"Nya's been giving me lessons since season 5 was over, but I'm not the best swimmer."

"There are only four seasons Kai."

"I know but whaaa!" Kai couldn't finish his sentence because Zane pushed him into the water. He then put the broken bird into a bag and dove in after him. The two swam through the water until Kai was running out of breath. So Zane had to come out early right in the next room.

"(Cough) I don't think we can do that again," Kai panted.

"That is fine." Zane and Kai started running out of the cave and into the woods just outside before they came upon the path.

"We made it!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes, brother, we have," Zane said taking his falcon out, "and we will soon be able to fix you my mysterious friend."


	4. The Rescue Mission

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was on vacation. Anyway this is the forth chapter so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. But I do own my OCs

Nya was on her way to Hiroshi's Labrynth when she heard a loud crack!

"What was that?" she asked herself. Nya ran towards the sound and soon found a plantation with a very tall wall surrounding it. Nya walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door.

A man wearing a very fancy suit opened the door, "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I heard a strange sound and was wondering where it was coming from."

"What's in it for you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know."

"Listen girlie. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I don't know anything about no noise!" he said sharply before slamming the door, but it just popped back open and Nya peeked in and saw a young boy. As soon as the man was out of sight the boy ran out the door as fast as he could, but he didn't see Nya. He ran right into her and looked very frightened.

"Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"I...um..." the boy said holding back tears.

"It's ok you don't have to cry," Nya said gently.

"Your not going to hurt me?" he asked.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know," he said looking down.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"You can help me go home."

"Okay. But where is home?"

"That way." he said pointing at the woods.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. Nya and the boy walked into the woods and soon came across a tree house.

"Is this your home?" she asked.

"It might not look like much," the boy said climbing up a ladder, but it's home to me."

Once Nya and the boy sat down in the slightly run down and damp tree house that clearly has not been used in a long time, Nya asked, "So, are you going to tell me why you were running away?"

The boy gasped, "How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious," she replied.

He sighed, "I can't stand that place anymore. He's always so mean."

"Who?"

"Master Howard," he said hatred clear in his voice.

"Are you a slave?" Nya asked.

"Yes, and so is the rest of my family," he said sadly.

"Why?"

"I...I don't remember."

"That's not right," it was easy to tell that Nya was angry, "I'm going to help you and your family escape."

The boy's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah! And what better time to take action then tonight."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome um..."

"Mark."

"Your welcome Mark," she said hugging him back.

That Night

"Are you sure you can do this?" Mark asked.

"Of course, I'm sure," Nya replied. Nya left Mark safely in the tree house and ran back to the plantation. When she got there she scaled the wall and found a teenaged boy tied to a tree.

"Wha..." he started.

"Shh. I'm here to help," she said untying him. She then helped him over the wall and gave him a tracker keyed to something in her backpack that she left on one of the beds in the tree. Nya looked all over the plantation but couldn't find anyone or anything. Nya turned around yet another corner right in the man she encountered earlier that day, along with an older man wearing a sweater, and the teenager from before.

"Did I not see you before?" the better dressed asked.

"Yep," Nya replied.

"Well then I guess it's time to add a new 'servant' to our staff." Suddenly Nya heard a very loud bang before everything went black.

"But father this is the master of water once she wakes up we won't stand a chance," Nya heard a young man say after she woke up.

"She's handcuffed and probably won't remember a thing anyway," an old man said.

"How could she? I'm strong enough to have knocked her dead," another said. Nya then heard a gasp.

"Be quiet son," "Master Howard barked, "and watch the girl while your at it."

"Yes father," he replied reluctantly. Multiple people walking could be heard, then a door closing, and the son sighing loudly.

"Don't worry," Nya said, "I'm fine other than a headache." The young man looked very surprised and confused. He had brown hair that reminded her of Cole's but with a braid that went down to his lower back. He also had a nasty scare on his left cheek.

"How are you..." he asked.

"I've gone through worse," she replied.

"I'm Tony," he said reaching out his hand to shake, but pulled it back once he remembered that she couldn't use her hands, and you are?"

"Nya," she replied.

"Nya, my father has put me in charge of this entire area," Tony said hastily, "He and most of his 'crew' left so me, you, and everyone here have a perfect chance of escaping.

"That's what I came here to do. But first will you untie me?"

"Yeah, right," he said uncuffing her.

"Thanks. Now I need you to help everyone get over the wall and I'll bring them to the tree house."

"What tree house?"

"Just somewhere I'm staying for a while."

"Ok I'll meet you once we get everyone."

Later that night, Tony was just about to go into the first house when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Thinking that it was one of the guards he ran away hoping to find Nya. After a while of running he finally saw Nya.

"Run!" he yelled. Nya saw a man chasing him and they both ran as fast as they could to get away from him, but he was to fast for them. The man tried to grab Nya but Tony pushed her out of the way.

"Well, what do we have here," the man said in a pleased voice. "The master's son."

"Run Nya," Tony said through clenched teeth. Nya did what he said and ran as fast as she could. Once she got back to the camp she found Mark fast asleep and immediately felt bad for leaving everyone behind.

"Don't worry," Nya told the sleeping boy, "I'm never giving up."


	5. Finding Friends

Chapter V: Finding Friends

"What am I supposed to do again?" Lloyd asked Samurai X. Samurai came over saying he had some exciting news. He found a way all of the ninja could talk to Pixal again.

Samurai sighed, "You need to find where she is. Then, like anyone else on your team, you just speak into your intercom."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lloyd asked, but when he looked around the new samurai was nowhere in site.

Little did he know was that Pixal was now running as fast as she could towards the old Monastery of Spinjitzu.

Back where Lloyd was he was attempting to find Pixal's location. He used the city-wide sweep to figure out she wasn't in the city. Than he spread it out to the Dark Island. After that he tried to spread it out to all of Ninjago where he could find all his friends, Samurai X, and Pixal! He activated the intercom so he wouldn't have to find her again, then spoke into the intercom.

"Pixal?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Pixal asked.

"You can here me!" Pixal could here that Lloyd was clearly excited, "why are you at the monastery?"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"The Vermillion Warriors must have taken my nero drive here," she tried to sound worried. "Why have you called me, though?"

"Master Wu went missing and I was wondering if you could help us," Lloyd asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, of course." Pixal was a little disappointed even though she already talked to him earlier that day.

"I'm heading to the monastery now to get your hard drive," Lloyd said.

"I do not think that is a good idea Lloyd," Pixal said quite hastily.

"Why not?"

"Because I um.."

"Pixal," Lloyd cut her off, "Zane, would be so happy to see you again. And I don't mean in his brain, I mean having a body.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, plus if you have a body we could program you to fight."

"Ok," that statement defilently turned her off. Even though she already was Samurai X it hurt that all the ninja wanted her for, was as help.

"Well, I'm here now," he said. So Lloyd wouldn't figure out that she was Samurai X. Pixal quickly turned the intercom off, went to her car which was right behind the mountain, and drove off.

Once Lloyd got up the millions of steps, Lloyd looked around the monastery, but he couldn't find Pixal's nero-drive anywhere.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. Lloyd looked everywhere but couldn't find it anywhere, he sighed, "Why can't I find you?" Lloyd picked a bit of rubble up and found a letter.

"How did this not get burnt, as well?" he opened the letter to find out it was just one of Kai's fan letters.

"Seriously?"

The letter said:

Dear Kai,

I really appreciate you saving Ninjago, but now that the Sepentine are attacking I thought you should know about my book, The Guide to All Threats Imaginable.

"I guess that's interesting," Lloyd said.

It will tell you everything you need to know about all kinds of snakes, magic, and machines.

Lloyd stopped reading right there. "If that book tells you everything you need to know about machines, than maybe it will help us find Pixal." Lloyd told himself. He left the monastery got in The Destiny's Shadow and went to the Ninjago Library.

"May I help you?" the librarian asked once he came in.

"Actually, yes. You see I'm trying to find a book called, The Guide to All Threats Imaginable and I was wondering if you had it," Lloyd replied.

"That's the most popular book in all of Ninjago! We have three more copies still here in the forth aisle."

"Thank you," he replied. Lloyd went where she directed and found an extremely used copy. Lloyd went to a nearby table and read everything it said about machines. "

Nindroids are very interesting machines," it said. "If you ever come across one it is best to take their nero-drive out, but if they end up rebuilding themselves or find a new nero-drive you can take their original nero-drive and use it to find their location. All you have to do is plug it into a Borg con and a map will appear on whatever you plugged it into with their location as the main point.

"What's a Borg con?" Lloyd asked himself.

"It's Cyrus Borg's first invention," a woman reading at a nearby table said, "a type of mechanism that will help you hack or find literally any device."

"So your telling me that if I can get my hands on this machine I can find any machine I want?" Lloyd asked.

"That is its purpose," she replied.

"Thank you. That's really helpful."

"Your welcome," Pixal said once Lloyd left. After that, he borrowed the book and went to find a place to buy the con.


	6. The Child

Chapter VI: The Child

Misako was climbing the Mountain of Truth when she heard a rustle in some nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" Misako shouted standing in a fighting position. A women who looked like she was in her mid-twenties came out.

"I am Liz," she pointed to herself. "Who are you?"

"Misako."

"Why are you here Misako?"

"I've come looking for a friend. He's an old man, with a long, white beard, and loves to drink tea."

"Come to my village," Liz responded. Misako was skeptical but followed anyway. Liz told Misako about her people and all the amazing things they do living in the woods.

"Has anyone named Wu come to your home in the past month?" Misako asked.

"A child under that name came to our forest dwelling a few days ago."

"Oh," Misako said disappointingly. When they finally got to Liz's village (which was just a bunch of tents built in a circle with a fire pit in the middle) Liz led Misako to the biggest tent in the group.

"This is our orphanage," Liz said once they got in. There were so many kids. Some were playing with their friends, some were reading, and the older kids were just talking, but there was one boy in particular who caught Misako's eye. He looked about eight years old and had blonde hair, his attire was different from everyone else. Instead of wearing the Indian style clothing like all the other kids he was wearing an old outfit from the time of the FSM.

"Wu?" Misako asked. The young Wu looked frightened.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm Misako. A friend." she said reaching her hand out.

"A friend?"

"Yes, and you need to come with me."

"I do?"

"Me and all of your friends have been looking for you."

"Did I get lost?"

"A little. But don't worry I'm here to help. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." he answered grabbing her hand.

"Thank you," Misako told Liz. Wu and Misako then walked out of the camp and headed to the Airjitzu Temple.

"Where are we going?" Wu asked.

"We're going to the Airjitzu Temple."

"What's airjitzu?" Wu asked sounding very confused.

"It's a martial art. Very much like spinjitzu, but it takes you into the air."

"Can I do that?" he asked excitedly.

"I've never seen you do it, but perhaps you can learn." The two walked for a little longer when they saw someone running in the distance.

"What was that?" Wu asked. Suddenly he started coming towards them. He lifted up his green hood to reveal that he was actually a she!

"Sorry if I frightened you," she said. The girl had white hair tied in a bun, and was wearing a green cloak that covered her face when the hood was on. "I am princess Harumi."

"Princess?" Wu asked.

"I am sorry if you didn't know about me and my family, but my parents loves our privacy," she said, pretty annoyed, "but I know a shortcut to the castle. You can stay there for a while," she said quickly changing her tone.

"Thank you, but we really must be going home now," Misako replied.

"Where is your home?" Harumi asked.

"It's on the outskirts of Ninjago city," Misako answered.

"If you come with me than you will be in Ninjago city faster than you can say 'Quiet One'." Harumi grabbed both of their hands and led them towards a cave.

"This is the short-cut?" Wu snickered.

"You haven't even seen it yet," she said in a sly voice. Harumi then went to the far side of the cave and pulled a type of lever revealing a stair-case.

"Whoa," Wu gasped. The three went down the stairs and through a labyrinth which led them right into the princesses' room.

"This is 'The Palace of Secrets'," Harumi said. Suddenly a man with a gold helmet and eye patch came into the room.

"Princess?" he asked, "What is the meaning of this? Who are these people?"

"Hutchins, This is Wu and Misako. Friends of the ninja," she introduced.

"You invited people here without your parents permission?!"

"Please," she begged, "I was only trying to help them get home."

"They need to be seen by your parents before staying here," Hutchins said.

"We get to see the emperor and empress!" Wu exclaimed.

"Of course."

Wu suddenly ran out of the room screaming in excitement then came back asking where Harumi's parents were.

After they talked with Harumi's parents they let them stay for the night.

"Does anyone else live at the Airjitzu Temple?" Wu asked as they were lying in the beds of the guest bedroom.

"You have a nephew named Lloyd," Misako replied.

"I do?"

Misako nodded.

"How?"

"You lost some of your memories. A little while ago you were an old man."

"That's weird," Wu stated.

In the palace basement Harumi was taking a route that went across the ocean and to a lighthouse where she was going to meet her friends Killow and Mr. E.


	7. Different Colors

Before we get started here are the ninja's ages at the end of season 7.

Jay and Kai:18

Zane:44

Nya:16

Cole:19

Lloyd:17

Pixal:3 (Weird but her and Zane are robots)

Chapter VII: Different Colors

It has been three months since Jay and Cole got to the Sea of Sand and they still haven't found Master Wu! One day Jay went to brush his teeth. He frowned when he looked at himself in the mirror since his auburn hair was now a dark brown and he had freckles all over his cheeks.

"I still can't get used to you looking like that." Jay turned around to see Cole walking in.

"I don't think I've ever hated something more," Jay replied.

"What's so bad about it?"

"I don't like big differences like that."

"Like this stupid scar?" Cole pointed at the scar he got when he was turned back to human.

"Yes?" Jay said but it sounded more like a question.

Later during breakfast Jay was in a very bad mood.

"Is something wrong, Jay?" Edna asked. "You haven't said much today."

"My hair is changing color and I have no idea why," Jay replied.

"Did any of your hairs change color?" Cole asked.

"I don't think so," Ed told them.

"And what's with the freckles?" Cole asked.

"We've been in a desert for three months. That kind of happens when you're in the sun for a long time," Jay sounded frustrated.

"Hair?" Cole asked.

"Adopted," Jay replied.

"You know!" Ed and Edna yelled.

Cole looked scared for a second, "Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"I did," Jay replied, "then I kind of erased your memory."

"What!"

"Can I be excused?"

"Of course, sweetie," Edna replied.

After a while of awkward silence Cole asked, "What exactly happened to make you adopt him?"

"All we ever wanted was to have a family," Ed started.

"But we found out that we couldn't have any kids," Edna continued,

"and since we didn't have much money we nearly gave up when..."

Flashback

It was very late at night. There was a huge lightning storm. Ed was sleeping and Edna was sewing when she suddenly heard a small cooing. Edna got up and opened the door to see a box on the doorstep. She brought the box inside, opened it, and found a baby wrapped in a blue blanket inside.

"Gosh," Edna said. She put the baby down on the coach and went to get Ed. "Ed, wake up."

"What is it darling?" he asked sleepily.

"Get over here," she replied pulling him out of bed.

"Edna, what's gotten into you?" he asked a bit to loudly startling the baby and he started to cry.

"Ed, you need to not be so loud!" she scolded.

"Edna, why is there a baby in our house?"

"Oh, I found him at our door Ed. Can we keep him?"

"We can take care of him until...," Ed stopped when a note and key dropped from his blanket.

"Tell Jay I'm sorry that I had to do this. If he ever wants to know where he comes from this is the address," Edna read.

"...So we gladly raised him as our own," Ed finished.

"Why is he upset then?" Cole asked.

"How do you think you would feel if you found out that your parents left you at the doorstep of a strangers house," Ed asked.

"Oh," Cole realized, "Let me talk to him."

In Jay's room Jay was talking to Nya on the computer.

"I just don't know what to do," Jay told Nya, "It still hurts, even after I found out when we were fighting Nadakhan."

"I know it hurts, but you shouldn't be so hard on your parents," Nya told him, "I didn't even have parents for most of my life."

Jay sighed, "I'm just being selfish, aren't I."

"Maybe a little, but you're upset Think about this. Mr. and Mrs. Walker decided to take you in after your real parents left you. You should be grateful for that. They cared about you enough to raise you and keep you alive when you're not even their son." After that there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Cole asked.

"I'll call you back," Nya said before hanging up.

"Come in," Jay called.

"You ok?" Cole asked after coming in.

"I'm fine," Jay replied.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I want to go to Ignacia."

"Why?"

"First off, I need a break from my parents, secondly, we've been here for three months and our Master is not here, and thirdly, there's some important business that I need to take care of there."

"Important business? This doesn't have anything to do with Nya's parents, does it?"

"Zip it dirt clad," Jay snapped.

The next day the two ninja went on special motorcycles Ed and Jay built and went to Ignacia.

"Where do we go first?" Cole asked.

"You get us some rooms," Jay said handing him his Dad's money (that he "borrowed") "I need to have a talk with someone."

"Jay and Nya sitting in a tree," Cole sang.

"Stop it!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"I'm serious, Cole!"

"First comes love..."

"Cole!"

"Than comes marriage. Than comes Jay with a baby carriage." Jay drove away as fast as possible annoyed with his friend teasing him.

Jay stopped his bike in front of the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop and knocked on the door all the while hoping that he wasn't asking to soon.

"We're closed," Ray called.

"It's Jay," he called back.

"Jay! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Ray asked opening the door.

"I needed to ask you something," Jay said.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I um...did you ever know my birth parents?" Jay asked.

"Of course, Jay. Your mother was not only the master of lightning, she was my best friend," Maya replied.

"Was?" Jay questioned.

"We haven't seen her since the battle with the Time Twins," Ray replied.

"Oh," Jay looked down.

"Why are you wondering about your parents anyway?" Ray asked.

"My hair started changing colors recently."

"It seems the only thing you really inherited from your father was his hair," Maya chuckled, "Your mother sent me this in the mail after you were born."

Name: Jason Gordon

Date: July 1, 1996, 5:19 am

Place: Ninjago City Hospital

Parents: Cliff and Libby Gordon

"Thank you," Jay said, "I'll cherish this forever."

"We know you will," Maya answered.

"That's not the only reason I'm here, though" Jay mentioned.

"What's that?" Ray asked.

"I was wondering if...um...that I could..."

"You want to marry Nya. Don't you?" Ray asked.

"Yes," Jay replied.

"You have my blessing."


	8. Upgraded

Chapter VIII: Upgraded

Kai and Zane were now in Ninjago City trying to get a hold of Cyrus Borg.

"Why do we need Cyrus Borg to fix your falcon?" Kai asked.

"Cyrus has built many things including Pixal. The falcon should be an easy task," Zane replied.

"Yeah, ok."

Suddenly one of Cyrus Borg's assistants called Zane upstairs.

"Why, hello Zane," Borg greeted once Zane came to his office, "what can I do for you?"

"My falcon was thrown in the water," Zane replied, "Can you fix him?"

"Of course I can," Cyrus took the falcon from Zane and immediately started working on it.

After a little while of working on the falcon Cyrus said, "I went to the Birchwood Forest not that long ago and found a very interesting tree there," he started.

"What did you find in that tree?" Zane asked knowing it was his old home.

"I found your blueprints and turns out that you used to be able to cloak yourself."

Zane took his blueprints off of Borg's desk and realized that he was right!

"Will you give me an upgrade?" Zane asked.

"I can't at the moment but your friend Kai can," Borg replied.

"You want Kai to give me the upgrade?" Zane asked.

"I think he can learn that technology is not a bad thing if he fixes your cloak."

"Perhaps he can try," Zane replied.

Once Kai and Zane went to one of the work rooms to fix his cloak Kai started to freak out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kai asked.

"Cyrus Borg told me to let you give me the upgrade," Zane said.

"I don't think I can do this," Kai said.

"Just look at my blueprints and follow directions," Zane explained.

"You're right. I got this," Kai said starting to work on Zane.

Zane didn't respond.

"Zane? Zane can you here me?"

Kai suddenly realized that he accidentally shut Zane off.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Kai asked.

Kai started working on the cloaking device. He connected a really strange wire onto the personality console.

"Please work. Please please work," Kai begged. He turned Zane back on but Zane was not acting like himself.

"I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Zane said.

"Did I fix the cloak?" Kai asked.

"My cloak was broken?" Zane asked.

"You asked me to fix it," Kai replied.

"Why would I ask you to fix it?" Zane asked. "I have never met you."

"Never met me?" Kai laughed, "Stop joking, Zane we need to find Wu."

"I need to know his last name before I can help locate him."

"You know who Wu is!" Kai was starting to get annoyed.

"That name is not in my memory bank."

"Zane, tell me everything that you remember."

"I opened my eyes, talked to you about whoever Wu is, and you asked me what I remember."

"I erased your memory?" Kai started to freak out a little.

"I wouldn't know," Zane replied.

Kai then told Zane to stay in the room while he went to find Cyrus Borg.

"Mr. Borg?" Kai asked once he came into Cyrus's work area.

"If you're asking about the falcon, I can't get the water out of him," Cyrus told him.

"I accidentally erased Zane's memory," Kai replied.

"Why would you do that?" Cyrus asked.

"I told you that it was an accident," Kai said defensively

"I'll see what I can do."

Once Mr. Borg and Kai got back to Zane they saw that he nearly destroyed the room.

"What happened?" Kai yelled.

"I became scared being by myself," Zane explained.

"Well, I brought Cyrus Borg to fix your memory drive," Kai told him.

"My memory is perfectly fine," Zane replied.

"No! It's not!"

"I like my..." Cyrus then cut Zane off by powering him down.

"Now, let's fix your friend," he said.

Cyrus didn't even sleep that night. All he did was work on Zane. The next day Kai went back to Borg Tower to see if Zane was working.

"Is he working yet?" Kai asked Borg once he walked into Borg's office.

"Is who working?" Lloyd asked stepping away from Cyrus Borg.

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"He's not," Zane replied turning his cloak off.

"You're fixed!" Kai exclaimed. "Thank you Mr. Borg."

"No problem," Cyrus replied.

"What about my falcon?" Zane asked.

"Fixing your falcon is going to take a lot longer than I thought it would," Cyrus explained.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"The only way to dry the falcon out is to take him apart."

"Which usually takes four to eight months without the blueprints," Zane finished for him.

"So where do we go now?" Kai asked.

"The Mountain of a Million Steps," Zane replied, "if Wu is there I'm certain that we'll find him."


	9. The Escape

Chapter IX: The Escape

"What are the rules at the plantation, exactly?" Nya asked Mark.

"I can't remember all of them, but you're not aloud to leave the plantation, you have to work at all times, your master is the most important thing, and you have to respect your master at all times," Mark listed. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to sneak into the plantation, find out the best way to get everyone out of there, and bring everyone over here," Nya replied.

"That's to dangerous!" Mark told her.

"Do you want your family to be free or not?" Nya asked.

"Fine."

Nya got dressed in rags and put a bamboo hat on. She was carrying bags full of berrys to the door of the plantation.

"Can you open the door for me?" Nya asked two guards in a very timid voice.

"What were you doing outside of the walls?" one of the guards asked.

"I was collecting berrys for Master Howard," Nya replied.

"Master Howard doesn't like it when people leave," the other guard replied.

"He didn't tell me why," Nya said, "I just know what he told me."

"He is very confusing," the first guard mentioned.

"Come in," the second opened the door for her and she walked in.

Once Nya came in she looked around the place to see if she could find any way they could escape.

"What are you doing here!" a familiar voice whispered to her.

Nya looked around and saw Tony hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Tony?" Nya whispered once she went over to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked nervously.

"I'm trying to free you guys," Nya answered.

"You, want to free, us?"

"I'm a ninja meaning I care about all of the people here and want to save everyone I possibly can."

"I can't let you put yourself at risk for us."

"Than don't," Nya replied, "I'll do it anyway."

Nya then went over to find an empty cabin to stay until her job was finished.

Once Nya got settled in she went to find work. She had the job of delivering water to the master every afternoon and cleaning up the other "servants" messes.

One day while Nya was getting water from one of the wells she noticed that she was early, so she went to check for any secret passageways.

Nya went through the bushes and found a small hole in the wall. It wasn't made on purpose, but she could help the younger kids escape at least.

Nya looked around for a little while longer when she heard footsteps behind her. Nya turned around to stand face to face with the man who knocked her out just days before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I dropped something and was trying to find it," Nya replied thinking quickly.

"And what was that exactly?" the man asked.

"It was a...um."

"A water bucket?" the man handed the bucket back to her and gave her a strict warning.

"Thank you," Nya said grabbing the bucket and running to the well.

That night Nya snuck into one of the other cabins to help some people escape.

"Shh I'm here to help," Nya told them once she woke four people up. A man, woman, and two little kids.

"I found a small space in the wall that the kids can fit through," Nya explained to them.

"What about us?" the father asked.

"I'm still looking," Nya replied.

"It would be amazing for the kids to be free," the mother told him.

"Where are you taking them?" the father asked her.

"There's a tree house in the woods nearby," Nya replied.

After the father gave her permission Nya went to a few other cabins then brought the kids to the hole in the wall, but she then realized that she couldn't fit through it.

"Are you coming?" one of the kids asked as they were crawling through the hole.

Nya quickly drew a map of the woods and put an X where the tree house was.

"I might not find my way out tonight so you and the other kids need to follow this treasure map," Nya explained.

"I love treasure hunts!" the kid exclaimed.

Once all the kids left Nya went to find another exit. She went to the other side of the plantation to the master's cabin.

"There has got to be something around here," Nya told herself.

She looked around the plantation and saw an unnatural cluster of bushes and trees. Nya went over to the cluster and found a door that looked a lot like the wall.

"Jackpot!" she whispered excitedly.

Nya tried to open the door but realized that it was locked.

"Of course it's locked," she told herself.

Nya knew that the key must be with one of the guards so she looked in the guard's cabins.

"I can't believe I trusted you with the key," she heard the master yell from inside one of the cabins.

"But the key is right here," a guard protested. "The children must have found another way out."

"Show it to me?" Master Howard ordered.

Nya looked through the window to see that the guard keeps the key in his pocket. Then to her horror Master Howard saw her. The guard grabbed her and locked her up in the room she was in before.

"Not again," Nya complained.

"Again? I knew I recognized her from somewhere," the guard told Master Howard.

"You knew she doesn't belong here?" Master Howard yelled.

"If I don't belong here you can always let me go," Nya suggested.

"We need to punish her," the guard suggested.

"And I know just how to do it," Howard answered.

"And what's that?" Nya asked nervously.

"You are going to work for us until you have learned your lesson," Howard explained.

"Perfect," Nya replied sarcastically.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Tony told her as she was going back to her cabin.

"Don't worry, Tony," Nya replied, "ninja never quit!"


	10. The Sick Hero

CHAPTER X: THE SICK HERO

It was a perfect summer day in Ninjago City. Well almost perfect. Lloyd was sick with the flu!

"How are you feeling?" Skylor asked. She was taking care of Lloyd and the city until he got back on his feet.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lloyd asked annoyed but she could hardly hear him due to his ridiculously hoarse voice.

"Horrible?" Skylor guessed giving him a bowl of noodle soup.

Lloyd tried to say something but Skylor made him be quiet. Instead she gave him a notepad and pen.

"Write everything you need to say on this," Skylor told him.

"I need to look for Pixal," Lloyd wrote.

"Why don't you look for something else?" Skylor gave Lloyd a search and find.

Lloyd wrote something else down and showed it to Skylor.

"I'm the most bored I have ever been in my entire life and I need to look for something that actually matters instead of a stupid pin," Skylor read. "I found the pin!" she then exclaimed.

"Can you turn the TV on?" Lloyd wrote.

Skylor turned the TV on, gave him the remote, and left the room.

After watching a really boring show about idiots who make fun of other idiots Lloyd finally decided to watch the news.

"Gayle Gossip here at the Ninjago City Pet Store where a newly discovered animal has been put up for adoption."

"A new animal?" Lloyd whispered.

Knowing that he had absolutely nothing else to do he decided to sneak out and go to the pet store.

Lloyd got out of bed even though it hurt to even move. Lloyd drudgingly walked over to the window and tried to climb out of it but he ended up falling out of it.

"Ow!" Lloyd tried to yell.

He then went over to the edge of the Floating Temple.

"What do I do now?" Lloyd thought.

Lloyd looked around the temple grounds and saw the Destiny's Wing. He went over to the small ship and flew it down to the pet shop.

"What's this new animal?" Lloyd asked himself.

He looked around the shop and saw a very weird animal.

"What the heck is that?" Lloyd whispered to a nearby customer.

"That's the new animal," the person whispered back.

The animal looked a lot like a cat except it had weird teeth, red fur, and was the size of a large dog.

"That's kind of freaky," Lloyd said staring at the animal.

Suddenly the animal started making a strange roaring sound at him.

"Sorry," Lloyd told the animal.

After a little while of looking around the pet store Lloyd heard his phone ring.

"What do you want, Skylor?" Lloyd asked in his hoarse whispery voice.

"I want to know why you aren't at the Airjitzu Temple," Skylor answered. "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the pet…" Lloyd started to say but the sickness took over him and he passed out.

Once Skylor heard the thud she immediately hung up and thought of all the places that started with pet. Well there actually wasn't many places she could think of that started with pet but the pet store so she just went there.

Once Skylor got there she asked what happened to Lloyd to which she found out was sent to the hospital. Skylor got a ride there and then went to check on Lloyd.

"Hi Skylor," Lloyd said.

"Why did you leave the temple?" Skylor asked.

"What's the point of being a ninja if you have to stay in bed all day."

"What's the point of being a human being if you don't take care of yourself?" Skylor retorted.

Suddenly Lloyd started coughing like crazy.

"Are you ok?" Skylor asked him.

"I'm probably fine," Lloyd told her, but you should probably go."

"I'll see you later, then," Skylor said leaving the hospital.

A few days later Lloyd was free to come home from the hospital. One day Lloyd was reading one of the .Ninjago history books in the study when he got a call from the commissioner.

"Hello?" Lloyd asked. His voice sounded way deeper than before.

"Is that you, Lloyd?" he asked.

"Yes," Lloyd said reluctantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Lloyd yelled.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to the police station. We need your help with some suspicious activity going around," the commissioner replied.

"Of course," Lloyd replied, "I'll be right over."

Once Lloyd got to the police station he saw that it was way busier than usual.

"What's happening here?" Lloyd asked the commissioner.

"There's some new crime activity going on and I was hoping you could investigate," he replied.

"Why can't you do it?" Lloyd complained.

"We can, but after what happened at the pet store I assumed you needed something to do."

Lloyd thought about that for a moment before asking, "What's the new activity, exactly?"

"They're a biker gang that have no sanity whatsoever," he replied.

"Do you know what they're called?"

"No. But I would like you to figure out their name and what they want."

"Will do." Lloyd then left the room and went to find the biker gang.

Lloyd walked around the city for a while when he saw some people with motorcycles in a nearby alley. Lloyd went to the alley and hid behind some trashcans to hear what they were saying.

"Did you find out where the mask is?" he heard a woman ask. She had silver skin and Lloyd could tell just by the look of her that she was insane.

"All we know is that it's in the city," a man replied.

"We need to know the exact location before we go risk our lives sneaking into a highly secured building that doesn't have the mask," she replied.

"Why do they want a mask so bad?" Lloyd asked himself.

"What was that?" one of the bikers asked.

Lloyd quickly took off his hood and put on his old baseball cap.

"It was me," Lloyd said coming from behind the trash cans.

"Who are you?" the women asked.

"I'm…um…Gabe?" Lloyd said.

"What I meant was what were you doing behind those trash cans?"

"I heard that you were talking about stealing a mask," Lloyd said.

"What's in it for you?" another biker asked.

"I need to find a new gang, and you guys are a perfect group," Lloyd replied.

"The Sons of Garmadon can't deliver information to total strangers," the woman explained, "Now shoo. Leave. Get out of my face."

"The Sons of Garmadon?" Lloyd asked himself as he was leaving.

Once Lloyd got back to the police station he told the commissioner everything he learned about the biker gang.

"So you're saying they're called the Sons of Garmadon?" the commissioner asked.

"Yep," Lloyd replied.

"This is incredible information."

"They also said something about stealing a mask."

"Which one?"

"Is there any expensive masks anywhere in the city?"

"The most expensive mask in the city is the mask of vengeance," the commissioner replied, "well other than in the palace."

"Where is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Somewhere in Borg Tower and that's all we know. The rest of the information is classified even from us."

"That has to be it! Can I keep watch at Borg Tower to see if there's any suspicious activity?" Lloyd volunteered.

"Of course," the commissioner replied.

Lloyd then left the police station and went to Borg Tower to get ready for his first shift.


	11. A Little Handful

Chapter XI: A Little Handful

It was Princess Harumi's 14th birthday and she wanted to get out of the palace for the day. To make sure she was safe Hutchins sent Wu and Misako with her.

"What do you want to do today?" Wu asked. They were all walking through the city.

"I was hoping to take you somewhere that we'd all enjoy," Harumi responded.

"Home?" Wu asked hopefully.

"I'll take you there tonight," Harumi replied. "I remember when I was younger and my parents would take me to the park.

"You've always loved the ducks," Misako told Wu.

Once the three stopped walking they weren't at the park.

"Where are we?" Wu asked.

The three were in the woods near where Harumi first found them. Harumi went over to a very small tree and pulled it over. Wu and Misako fell through the ground.

Once they hit the ground they saw that they were surrounded by bikers. Harumi came up from behind the bikers wearing red face makeup and all black. She also had spiky, black boots and her white hair was now completely down.

"You tricked us," Wu told her sounding hurt.

"It's my birthday," Harumi told him, "and do you know what I want?"

"What?" Misako asked.

"To see Lord Garmadon return!" she yelled.

"Garmadon?" Misako asked herself.

"Why did she say return?" Wu asked.

"Garmadon is gone," Misako told him.

Wu looked confused for a moment.

"I'm just going to need a hair from the brother," Harumi said plucking one of his hairs, "the wife," she tried getting Misako's hair but she wouldn't let her, "I'll just get it later. I need Lloyd's hair as well."

"How would you even bring my husband back?" Misako asked her.

"There are these things called oni masks that can bring him back if united, and I believe that this little one is the key," Harumi said walking up to Wu.

"I don't want to be a key," Wu told him.

"To bad."

Harumi walked away for a minute when suddenly she heard someone crying behind her. She looked behind her and saw that Wu was a baby!

"I'll just take the key with me," Harumi said picking up Wu and taking him out of the room.

Later that night Harumi was sleeping in her hideout when she woke up to hear someone crying. Harumi went over to one of the cells where Wu was sleeping.

"My head huwts!" Wu screamed.

"I'll put you in the box if you keep screaming," Harumi threatened him.

"But my head huwts," Wu started crying a little softer.

Harumi started to feel bad for him so she decided to take him to sleep in the palace.

Harumi picked Wu up from the bench he was lying on and took him out of his cell. She went out the door of the hideout and started looking for the secret passageway to the palace.

Once Harumi found the cave to the palace she put Wu down and told him, "No one can know that you're in the palace," she explained. "Do you understand?"

"I undewstand," Wu replied.

"Are you sure?" Harumi asked.

To make his point clear Wu put his finger to Harumi's mouth and shhed her.

"Good boy," Harumi then picked Wu up and carried him all the way to the palace.

Once Harumi got to her dark bedroom she tried to put Wu in her bed when she smelled the weirdest thing.

"Did you just poop?" Harumi asked him.

"Boom boom!" Wu yelled.

"Princess?" they heard Hutchins ask.

"Yes, Hutchins?" Harumi asked.

"Is everything alright in there?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It sounded like someone was in there with you."

Harumi picked Wu up and put him in her closet then opened the door for Hutchins. Hutchins looked very frantic. He came in with a sword in his hand and started searching the room.

"I don't think all of this is necessary," Harumi told him.

Hutchins went over to the closet and opened the door! After a while of looking in there he walked out of the room and left Harumi by herself.

"Wu?" Harumi asked opening the closet door.

"Shh," he replied walking out of the closet.

"How did you keep from being found?"

"Staiws," Wu replied pointing to another secret passageway in her closet.

Harumi went over to the closet to try and find a diaper. She couldn't find any diapers but she did find a few towels and some tape. Harumi then made him a diaper out of the towels and tape and changed him.

Once that was over Harumi started to go back to her hideout when Wu started to cry a little softer then last time.

"What do you do want now?" Harumi asked.

"Fwiends," Wu replied.

"What friends?" Harumi asked.

Wu pointed at Harumi to which she replied by picking him up and bringing him to Misako.

"What do you want?" Misako asked once she came up to her cell.

"He's lonely and I'm tired," Harumi replied unlocking her cell and handing her Wu. Harumi then locked the door and laid down right on the ground and went to bed.

The next day Misako was being questioned by the Sons of Garmadon about where they could find the ninja.

"We have been talking for over an hour," Harumi told her, "just give me some answers and I'll let you go."

"I don't even know where all of them are," Misako told her.

"Why not?"

"They went looking for their master a few months ago."

"Did anyone stay in the city?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Misako told her.

"I will!" Wu exclaimed.

"Tell me who's in the city," Harumi told him.

"Luh-Lloyd," Wu replied a little more quiet.

"Perfect. "U. V." she said through her intercom, "I found out that Lloyd is the only ninja in the city."

"Should we activate the plan?" U. V. asked.

"Get the Mask of Vengeance first," Harumi told her.

"We have the key. Why can't we get the Mask of Hatred first?"

"Just do as I say and everything will fall into place," Harumi ordered before hanging up the intercom.

Harumi picked Wu up and gave him to a biker who was nearby and told him to bring Wu to their new hideout under the subway station. The man took him and Harumi was finally able to start building her master plan.

Harumi went to one of the passageways in the castle. She went around one of corners and picked a flashlight to reveal a blanket covering something huge! Harumi lifted the blanket and saw a huge pile of tools and junk.

Harumi picked up a bag under a nearby rock and put all of the junk in it. She then went back to the hideout and started building.


	12. Scars

XII: Scars

Cole was in his inn getting ready for another search for Wu when he looked up at the mirror. He saw what was looking back and his eyes immediately fell on the scar on the left side of his face and hated it.

"Why do I have to be reminded of the one thing I hate every day?" Cole asked himself.

Suddenly Cole heard a knock on the front door. He opened the door to see Jay all ready to go look for Wu.

"Are you ready to go?" Jay asked.

"I'm not feeling very good today," Cole replied.

"Or yesterday," Jay pointed out, "or last weak."

"I might feel fine tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday and last weak."

"See you tomorrow," Cole said closing the door.

"Here's a movie to break you out of your slump" Jay yelled shoving Cole's favorite movie under the door. It was an adventure about a young boy who's lost on an island without any memories.

Cole went over to the television and put the movie in. After a while of watching the movie the electricity went out.

"How did that happen?" Cole asked himself. He looked outside and saw that one of the power lines on the road! "I'm up!"

Cole went outside and saw that the reason the power line fell over was because Jay was using it to find Wu!

Cole helped Jay up and asked what was going on.

"I was looking for Wu until I started to realize that I was too high and got very scared so I accidentally sent out a electric force which knocked over the power line," Jay replied.

"There's something wrong with you," Cole told him. He picked up the power line, set it back up, and told Jay to fix it.

By the time he got back to his inn the electricity was back on. Cole went over to the television and was about to turn it back to the movie he was watching since it was on the satellite when a commercial caught his eye.

"I've heard that some people have issues with scars from the battles in Ninjago City, Stix, anywhere in Ninjago whatsoever," the man on the tv said, "well I have the perfect solution for you with scar cream. Scar cream is the only cream in the world that can hide your scars! So buy scar cream today!"

Cole turned off the television and immediately went to store to find the cream. He walked into the store and asked the lady who worked at the store if the cream was there.

"I think that we have it in that aisle over there," she replied pointing to a makeup aisle.

"You're kidding right?" Cole asked.

"Sorry, no," she replied.

Cole went to find the cream and found it nearly right away. Right after he found the cream he ran out of the aisle as fast as he could. He bought the cream, left the store and went back to his room.

Once Cole got to his room he went to the bathroom and started to rub the cream on his scar. He then read the directions on the bottle and found out that it said it takes all night to take effect.

The next day Cole went to the bathroom to see if the scar disappeared but when he looked at himself in the mirror he saw that the scar became hot pink!

"What the heck happened!" Cole yelled.

Cole then read the bottle to see if he did anything wrong and it turns out…he did. On the bottle it said to put on only after you take a shower. It also said that it effects last for three days.

"I hate water!" Cole said. He has ever since he was a ghost. It frightened him because touching water before would have killed him.

Cole then heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see a very startled Jay.

"Were you serious about being sick?" Jay asked.

"I put something called scar cream on my face and it went wrong," Cole replied.

"Can you help look for Wu today?" Jay asked.

"Don't let anyone look at me," Cole said.

Jay replied by handing him a cloak. Cole grabbed the cloak and ran past Jay to start their search for Wu.

Later that day Jay and Cole were looking for Wu when they heard someone in the village yelling out the news.

"A mysterious man was found near the mountains with no memories," the news man said.

The ninja went over to the man who was selling papers and bought one of the papers.

"Why did we buy a news paper?" Jay asked, "we have our phones."

"Just let me read," Cole told him. "An old man was found by monks during a storm. Even though they took a vow of silence they tried to speak to him using a pen and paper, but they only found out that he lost his memories," Cole read.

"What do you think happened?" Jay asked.

"Maybe he fell out of a time vortex, hit his head on the mountain, and now we need to help our master," Cole replied.

A look of realization came across Jay's face when he said, "Should we go get our stuff, then?"

"Sure."

The ninja went back to their inns when Cole found out that his movie was still on. He turned it off and put it back in the case. Then Cole packed up the rest of his stuff, checked out of the inn, and started to head over to the mountains.

"How do you climb the mountain?" Jay asked Cole once they got to the bottom of the mountain.

"You grab a piece of rock and pull yourself up," Cole replied.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Considering how tall this mountain is it should take a couple of days."

"Can't it be quicker?""

"If you want to die of dehydration or sleep deprivation," Cole replied.

"A couple of days it is," Jay said starting to climb the mountain.

After a little while of climbing it was starting to get dark so Cole found a group of trees all huddled up together on the mountain. Jay managed to get up to the trees a few minutes later. He started a fire using his lightning and Cole went over to the nearby trees and found some leaves to make a bed.

After looking at the dark, starry, night sky for a while Jay asked Cole, "How did Wu find you anyway?"

"I already told you," Cole replied.

"You said that you were testing your strength," Jay said.

"What else do you need to know?"

"I want to know why you went to the mountain."

Cole thought about everything he went through before to lead him to the mountain that he met Wu on. He thought about the very words he told Jay and Zane and Wu when he first met them all.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you all of that," Cole replied.

"Please," Jay begged.

"No," Cole turned his back to Jay and tried to get some rest.

Hours later Cole was staring at the night sky. He looked at the different constellations and took special attention to the little dipper, his favorite constellation.

"Wake up for me, honey," he remembered the raven haired women who cared for him all of her life until the day he went in the emergency room to see his mother for the last time. He remembered the huge smile on her face when she saw her tired son. Cole was thirteen at the time. He had small braids in his recently cut hair and he was wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. Cole remembered how upset he felt. His mother was sick and he was afraid he was going to lose her.

"I didn't come to say goodbye," Cole informed her.

"Good," his mother replied, "because there's something I wanted to ask you."

Cole came closer to the bed and sat next to his mom.

"If I get out of here..." she started.

"I didn't come to say goodbye for a reason," Cole interrupted.

"As I was saying," she continued, "if I get out of here I won't be strong enough to go hiking or be able to climb so I want you to climb the mountain I take you to the bottom of every year and climb to the very top of it."

"But no one has ever done that before," Cole told her.

"I know that you have the strength to climb that mountain and when you're done come back to me and tell me all about how you got to the top of that mountain."

After the conversation Cole woke up at five in the morning every day to build up his strength. Every day he tried harder during dance lessons with his father to become more flexible. One day while Cole was doing his morning stretches he heard a sad depressed knock on his door. Cole remembered very clearly and vividly all of the emotions he felt during that conversation with his father. The day his father told him that his mother didn't make it. The day Cole thought that his entire world was going to end. He refused to leave his room for three weeks after that. His dad even had to postpone the funeral until Cole finally decided to come out.

The day after the funeral Cole was doing the dishes when his father came down stairs with a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Cole asked.

"It's a letter from your dance teacher," Lou replied.

Cole was horrified. He hadn't seen his dance teacher in five years! What if his dad found out that he ran away?

"What does it say?" Cole asked.

"Did you forget how to read?" Lou asked.

Cole took the letter from his dad and started to read.

"Hence!

I understand that you have been going through some stuff, but I would appreciate it if you joined my classes again. Please report back to Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts (MOSPA) as soon as possible.

Thank you.

Mr. Gremble."

"It's time that you go back to school," Lou told him.

"After everything we've been through in the last month? You want me to leave?" Cole asked tears brimming in his eyes.

"I want you to get on with your dance studies and focus on something else other than your odd emotions."

"Me being sad when my mother passed is odd?" Cole's sadness was replaced with anger. His voice started to raise and anyone could see just from looking at his eyes that he was down right furious with his father.

"It's been a month," Lou replied. "You need to move on."

"Fine!" Cole yelled. He walked over to the door where his dad already packed his suitcase and picked it up.

"I hate you," Cole said not even looking at his father. He walked out the door and ran over to the woods.

One month later Cole was standing at the foot of the tallest mountain in Ninjago. He had scrapes and bruises and scars all over his body. He has been trying to fulfill the promise he made to his mother for an entire month. Cole kept trying to climb the mountain but he kept failing and falling. Cole decided to try again and when he was half-way up he almost fell off again, but he refused to give up. Cole put more power into the climbing then he did with anything else in his entire life! Cole was determined to fulfill his promise. Once Cole saw the top he was so relieved. He fulfilled his promise. Then he saw the strange old man sipping tea on that mountain peak.

Suddenly Cole's train of thought was interrupted by someone snoring right next to him. He looked over and saw Jay lying down on his leaf looking like he was going to be full of energy the next morning.

"The reason I went up to that mountain," Cole told himself as he was finally getting some rest.

Author's note: Sorry if anything was confusing in this chapter, but I'm going to try and explain this in my other story I Wish I Knew You.


	13. The Hair Dilemma

Chapter XIII: The Hair Dilemma

The Mountain of a Million Steps. The mountain which the Monastery of Spinjitzu used to be. Where the ninja and Wu used to live.

Yeah, Kai didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was his very last bottle of hair gel! The hair gel was the only thing that kept Kai's hair in spikes. Ever since someone put gum in his hair when he was nine his hair was stuck in a handsome slicked back way whenever he didn't use the gel.

"Why don't you buy another one?" Zane asked. He and Kai were walking up the steps to the burnt down monastery.

"I tried to," Kai replied, "all I could find was an empty shelf."

"Did you ask anyone about it?"

Kai looked like he was about to cry, "The man who made the gel passed and he refused to tell anyone how to make it in life!"

"That's horrible," Zane mentioned referring to the man's passing.

"I know!" Kai replied. "My hair will never be the same again."

Zane looked at Kai in disapproval while Kai just kept complaining about his "precious gel."

Once the ninjas got up they looked around the old monastery for any sign of Wu, but they couldn't find any.

Kai started looking violently under the wood piles where he thought his old room used to be.

"Why are you looking under small wood piles when Wu can't even fit under there?" Zane asked.

"I'm looking for the hair gel in my old stuff," Kai replied throwing a wood plank to the side of him.

"Are duty here is to look for Wu," Zane said as Kai threw a chunk of wood over his head and nearly hit Zane, "I see no need in looking for unnecessary items such as hair gel."

Kai looked at Zane like he was about to attack him, "Did you just call my life source unnecessary?" Kai asked.

"Hair gel is not your life source," Zane informed him.

"Well it feels like it is!" Kai yelled.

After hours of searching Kai finally gave up. He stood up and looked around to see that Zane was gone!

"Zane!" Kai called.

"Kai!" Zane yelled into the intercom.

"Ow! Zane. Where are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm at the bottom of the mountain and I think you should se this," Zane replied.

Kai ran down the steps and to the other side of the mountain to see Zane staring at a metal door on the ground.

"What is this?" Kai asked.

"It looks like a door to a root cellar," Zane replied.

Kai bent down to try to open the door, but it was locked. Kai felt his pants to see if he had a key on him, but he forgot that ninjas don't have pockets.

"Any ideas?" Kai asked Zane.

"I can't think of one," Zane replied.

Kai handed Zane his hair gel, "Is there anything you can do with this?" he asked.

Zane looked at the bottle, then the door. He noticed that the door had a crack in it. Just large enough to fit the top of the bottle in. Zane put the bottle imbetween the door and the crack. Being squished by the door and crack the bottle sent a huge force of gel flying into the room. After a while of uncomfortable noises coming from the bottle the door opened.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

Zane walked into the room and saw a button on the other side of the wall dripping with hair gel.

"How much was in that bottle?" Zane asked Kai.

"Three pounds," Kai said regretfully.

Zane just stared at him for a moment before collecting his senses again. "At least it came to good use," he told Kai. "The hair gel did seem useless, but it cam through.. Anyway, ready to look for Wu?" Zane turned to see no Kai. "Where is he now?" Zane asked himself annoyed.

Kai was now running down the path from the monastery to the city. "I have to find another bottle," he thought.

After running for a while Kai saw the city. He ran as fast as he could, for fear of that old gummed up hair to show up again.

Once Kai got to the store he ran into the store and pretty much dumped all of the things on the shelf onto the floor. A women who worked at the store was walking down the aisle just as Kai was throwing a bottle of mouse over his head.

"Can I help you with anything?" the women asked.

Kai was startled by the women and hit his head on the second shelf. He got up and saw that the women was very upset with him.

"I'm just looking for my hair gel," Kai told her nervously.

"What's it called?" the women asked with her hands on her hips.

"Flaming Fury," he replied a little embarrassed.

"We don't have it," she replied almost immediately.

"Please!" Kai cried clinging to the women's leg. "I need the gel!"

The women didn't know what to do. She thought that Kai was crazy. Was this man seriously crying on her leg about not having hair gel.

"Do you want to try a different hair gel? We have an new one in the back," the women told her.

Kai stopped crying for a second, "What's it called?"

"Forest Fire."

"Give it to me," Kai said standing up and reaching his hands out like a five year old.

The women picked a walkie talkie off of her belt and asked a guy named Jim to get the new hair gel.

About forty minutes later Jim got the hair gel.

"Here, take this and get out of my face," she said handing Kai the bottle.

"Thank you!" Kai yelled running out of the store.

The next day Zane was waiting for Kai at the root cellar. After hours of waiting Zane got out of the cellar and saw a young man with brown hair atop his head that looked like fire. The man turned around and Zane realized that the young man was Kai!

"What happened to your hair?" Zane asked.

"I found a new hair gel," Kai said happily.

"And you like it?" Zane asked. He was very surprised considering how upset Kai was about his other hair gel.

"I love it!" Kai exclaimed. "It's even better than the last one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to look for Wu, then?"

Kai answered by running over to the root cellar. Zane followed and started to look for clues about Wu's whereabouts.

"I found something!" Kai yelled.

Zane walked over to where Kai was and saw a broken mirror.

"What is the significance of a mirror?" Zane asked.

"Look at it," Kai replied, "it looks magical."

Zane looked at it for a second and saw that the mirror wasn't casting a reflection at all. Instead the mirror had a bunch of purple dust swirling inside of it.

"That is not normal," Zane told him.

"Zane. Buddy. This is Ninjago. Nothing here is normal," Kai replied.

Zane went closer to the mirror and tapped it. Nothing happened. Zane turned around to walk away when out of nowhere a voice came from behind him.

"Please don't hit me again," the mirror she said in a childish voice.

"Did it just talk?" Kai asked starting to freak out.

"Yes. And I'm not an it," the mirror yelled.

"Sorry," Kai said.

"Why do you talk?" Zane asked her.

"Because I'm a magic mirror," she said excitedly.

"What do you do?" Kai asked.

"I give you one wish each," she replied.

"One wish each?" Zane said thoughtfully to himself.

"What do you wish for?" the mirror asked.

Kai looked in the mirror and saw the scars on his face. They looked so out of place with his new hairstyle.

"I wish for the scars on my face to go away," Kai told her.

"What is wrong with you!" Zane yelled.

"Yay!" the mirror said. She got rid of Kai's scars and asked Zane what he wished for.

"I wish to see Wu," Zane said.

The mirror showed a reflection of baby Wu but the two ninja didn't recognize him.

"Not that Wu," Zane said.

"I'm sorry," the mirror told him, "You've already used all of your wishes." With that the mirror started to rest and it was like she was never there. Other than Kai's scar less face.

Kai picked up a piece of broken glass from the mirror and asked, "So where do we go next?"

Zane looked at him and said, "We're not going anywhere right now."

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Why did you waist your wish?"

"Because we only needed one."

"We needed more than one because she didn't understand me."

Kai wasn't listening to Zane, though. He was messing with the broken glass. Kai threw it up into the air and tried to catch it, but as he was catching it the glass scraped the side of his face that never had any scars leaving a very wounded Kai.

Kai grabbed his eye in pain and Zane found a first aid kit on a nearby shelf.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked as he was putting a band-aid on one of Kai's wounds.

"I think so," Kai replied.

Once Zane was done helping him Kai went over to the mirror. When Zane expected Kai to complain about just getting rid of his other scars Kai exclaimed, "This is so much better!"

"I don't see how this is any better," Zane said.

"This looks so much cooler than on the other side. And with the band-aid too...?"

Zane just looked at him in dismay and wondered where they should go next.


	14. Peoni

Chapter XIV: Peoni

Another day in slavery for Nya. She has only been at the plantation for a week and she was completely miserable.

"How do people stay here there whole lives?" Nya asked herself.

"I told you not to come here," Tony said behind her. Nya jumped when he spoke behind her.

"I need to help everyone get out of here," Nya replied.

Tony just shook his head and walked away.

All throughout the day Nya looked for a way to escape, but she couldn't find anything. When she was planting corn or whatever it was she saw a pond with some shiny rocks near the bottom.

Nya looked around and when she saw that no one was watching she dove into the pond and saw that the shiny rocks were leading down a cave which ended right under the pond near the tree house.

Once Nya finally came back up for air she was beet red.

"How am I going to help people escape if I can't even stay down there long enough to look at it?" Nya asked herself.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

Nya looked up to see the young man's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nya said. "Say, do you have anything that would help me breath underwater?"

Tony reached into one of his worn down pockets and gave Nya a flower.

Nya looked at Tony very strangely. "What's this?"

"It's a Peoni Flower," Tony replied, "it helps you breath underwater."

"Thanks," Nya said.

That night Nya sneaked to the master's cabin and went to wake up Tony.

"Tony," Nya whispered shaking him.

"What?" Tony asked not even half awake. When Tony saw that it was Nya he fell out of bed because of his surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?" Tony whispered standing up.

I'm breaking you out of here," Nya replied.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Suddenly Nya grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him over to the pond.

"You're going to come too, right?" Tony asked.

"There's only one peoni," Nya replied handing him back the flower.

"But you don't belong here," Tony told her taking the flower.

"Neither do you." Nya pushed Tony into the water and he was forced to swim.

Nya just watched him and when he was gone went to find another peoni. When Nya looked around the wall she found some leaves of the peoni going under the wall. Nya looked around and tried to scale the wall but was caught by one of the guards.

She kicked him in the stomach and the guard immediately let go of her. Nya then ran down the path and opened one of the cabin doors and yelled, "Run! Get out of here!" she told the people in the cabin.

The guards instead went to the people. Nya ran over to the people and grabbed an old man's hand. She ran with him as fast as they could. Nya helped the guy over the wall and then Nya scaled the wall herself just out of reach of the guards.

"I'm out!" Nya said raising her arms up in victory. She then helped the man get up and brought him over to the tree house.

"Please stop crying," Nya heard Tony whining to a kid.

Nya brought the old man to a comfortable part of the area and then went to the top of the tree house to see what was going on.

She saw Tony trying to get a little boy on his bed to stop crying.

"What's going on?" Nya asked.

"Nya?" Tony asked turning around. "How did you escape?"

"I let some people go which distracted the guards long enough for me to scale the wall," Nya replied.

"You finally listened to me," Tony said.

"Are you the girl who helped us get out?" the boy who was crying asked.

Nya knelt down to be face to face with the child and answered, "I am."

"Thank you," he said wiping away a tear.

"Why were you crying?" Nya asked.

"I miss my family."

"Even though I'm here that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on the rest of um."

"Okay," The little boy then went over to one of the girls who wanted to teach him how to read.

The next morning Nya got up early in the morning. She tried to leave to see if she could find more peonis but the minute she tried to leave, a girl who looked around the age of five went over to Nya and begged her not to go. She felt bad because of how scared the girl looked. Plus Tony looked like he was just down right miserable with all of the kids and their needs. So, to give Tony a break she told him to find more peonis while she took care of everyone and since Tony was desperate he ran like the wind out of there.

Nya played with the kids and when any of them got bored she told them of her and the ninjas adventures.

"Any questions?" Nya asked the kids when she finished telling them the stories of the ninja.

"I heard there was this thing called a phone," the girl started, "Can you talk to Jay?"

Nya took her phone out of her pocket with a smile. The kids marveled when she turned it on due to the fact that they have never seen anything like it. When Nya called Jay he answered immediately.

"Hey, Nya, what's up?" Jay asked.

"He sounds cute," Nya heard one of the girls whisper.

"Nya, where are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm in a tree house surrounded by about a hundred kids," Nya replied.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him," a girl standing next to Nya said.

Nya handed the phone to the girl very carefully and the girl started chatting away about how she loved how the ninja have saved people from the same fate she has suffered. Jay listened uncomfortably. He wasn't very good with kids. Mostly because he still acted like a kid. He also felt bad about the slavery which was why he was happy that Nya wasn't looking for Wu so that she could help these people have a better life than they've had.

"What's it like to be a ninja?" the girl asked Jay.

"Why don't you ask Nya that?" Jay asked.

"Because she hasn't been a ninja as long as you."

"It's...fun," Jay replied.

"Could I ever be a ninja?" the girl asked.

"Maybe not a ninja but you could help out in some other way," Jay mentioned.

"Like what?"

"You could be a nurse or police officer or anything else that's not so dangerous."

The girl laughed. "Do you think I can talk to Nya for a minute?" Jay asked.

The girl gave Nya back her phone.

"Nya?" Jay asked over the phone.

"I know I need to help them all," Nya said sounding a little stressed.

"What if I come and help," Jay suggested.

"No. You need to look for Wu," Nya said. "Besides, I got this."

"Nya?" Tony called from the bottom of the tree house. "Did they hurt ya?"

"Who's that?" Jay asked.

"That's Tony. I rescued him from the plantation along with the kids."

Jay scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" Nya asked.

"Are you talking to one of the other ninja?" Tony asked coming up.

"Yep," Jay said trying to sound friendly.

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"Seriously?" Jay asked.

"He's never seen or heard of any of us, other than what I've said," Nya told him.

"What have you said?" Jay asked.

"I told him about you and Kai," Nya replied. Nya looked up and saw Tony holding about twenty peoni flowers.

"I'll call you back," Nya told Jay before hanging up.

"I don't think these are enough, but maybe we can help a few more people." Tony handed her the flowers looking very awkward.

"I'm the only one going," Nya said leaving the tree house.

As Nya was going down the latter she misplaced her step and fell right into the pond next to it. Nya ended up at the bottom of the deep pond. She rushed for one of the peonis in her pocket and it helped her almost immediately. Nya looked around the pond until she saw a small tunnel that Nya assumed lead to the plantation.

Nya swam down the tunnel for about five minutes until she finally saw the light of the moon above her.

As Nya came out of the pond she looked around to see if any guards were around. She saw that the coast was clear and immediately went to one of the houses.

Once Nya got there she opened the door and woke up the family of five in that house. Nya then went to about six more houses until she had exactly nineteen people not counting herself.

She led everyone to the pond avoiding guards as much as needed. When they got to the pond she gave each person a peoni and gave them directions on how to get out. Then, once everyone Nya gathered was out, she followed them back to the tree house and gathered the peonis back up for tomorrow.


	15. The Beginning of the Tests

Chapter XV: The Beginning of the Tests

Lloyd was walking through the streets of Ninjago city trying to find his way to a store that sold the con. Lloyd tried to order it online but it was extremely rare since there aren't many nindroids that exist and when there was one some bad guy stole it.

Lloyd got to the seventh store that day and looked around. The store was filled with televisions, game consoles, phones, I Pads, computers, etc.

"I have to find it here," Lloyd said.

He looked around the store and saw nothing that could possibly help him. After searching the entire store Lloyd finally gave up and left.

As Lloyd was walking out of the store he met Skylor heading his way.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No. You?" Lloyd asked, for Skylor was helping him look for Pixal.

Skylor shook her head sadly.

"I don't understand why we can't find this thing," Lloyd said.

"Aren't Pixal and Zane the only two nindroids in existence?"

"There was the whole nindroid attack and who knows how many other androids Cyrus Borg built," Lloyd replied.

"Well, maybe we can build one," Skylor suggested.

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you still have that book you checked out about the con? It might have some blueprints."

"It's in my room."

Once Skylor and Lloyd got back to the airjitzu temple Lloyd grabbed his book and flipped through the pages until he found a chapter on how to build the con.

"You were right!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Skylor took the book from Lloyd and started to read. "Although the con is a very useful item it is extremely rare so I included the blueprints on how to build this device," she read.

Skylor turned to the next page and the blueprints fell onto the floor next to her feet. Lloyd picked the blueprints up and found out that they didn't even have most of the items they needed.

"I know where we can find a nero transmitter," Lloyd said but what about a broken motherboard and it says here that we need to make the case of this thing using the same material Pix is made of."

"A broken motherboard would probably be at the junkyard and we can find out what material Pixal was made out of at Borg Tower," Skylor mentioned. "Where do you think the nero drive is?"

"Nya had to use one when she were at the samurai x cave," Lloyd replied.

Lloyd started to head over to Borg Tower when he noticed Skylor wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" Lloyd asked.

"I have to get back to the restaurant," Skylor replied with a wave, "but good luck."

When Lloyd got to Borg Tower he realized that Cyrus wasn't there. Since Lloyd knew the way he just went to Borg's work lab and looked around for Pixal's blueprints.

After looking for a little while Lloyd found a blue paper sticking out of a locked drawer. Lloyd carefully took the blueprints out of the drawer by where it was sticking out and discovered that Pixal was made out of titanium like Zane.

Once Lloyd was finished he went back to the first floor and asked one of the robot assistants if there was any titanium left. The robot told Lloyd that they were out and he walked out of the building in dismay.

As Lloyd was getting in the Destiny's Shadow at the airjitzu temple he called Jay's parents to see if they had a broken motherboard he could have.

Once Lloyd got to the junkyard he got the motherboard for free and stayed in there kitchen reading how it was supposed to work.

The book said that the motherboard would have to be charged with electricity to restore it.

"You got to be kidding me," Lloyd said when he read this.

Lloyd went back to the airjitzu temple and tried to accomplish an area in his powers which he always had trouble using.

Lloyd put the book on his bed and tried to concentrate. He summoned all the power he had in trying to make a small electric spark to fix the motherboard, but Lloyd ended up electrocuting himself causing him to pass out.

When Lloyd woke up he felt very tired. Lloyd sat up and looked around to see a very sunny, green pasture. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. Lloyd stood up and started walking around the pasture. There was so much wildlife everywhere. Deer, turtles, frogs, butterflies, squirrels, and all sorts of other animals.

As Lloyd was walking through the pasture he suddenly saw a strange green pedestal. Lloyd walked over to it and put his hand on the top.

"Welcome, Green Ninja," a voice from the pedestal said. "Take this test and see what you're really capable of."

"What test?" Lloyd asked. But there was no answer. Instead the part of the pasture he was standing on was made into a circle surrounding Lloyd. The circle went underground like an elevator to a secret room. Lloyd started to go into the room and as soon as he did a door behind him shut very violently.

"You will have to face three tests without your powers," the voice from earlier said.

Lloyd suddenly felt very dizzy and he saw some green orb come from his chest and float up to the ceiling.

"What the heck is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Your power," the voice replied.

The minute Lloyd blinked he was put into a different room. On one side of the room there was a very smooth and on the other side of the room was Lloyd's power. To get to Lloyd's ad power there were extremely thin paths and the walls were filled with spikes.

Lloyd walked over to one of the thin paths and accidentally stepped on a platform. Lloyd heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw that the smooth wall had disappeared and was replaced by thousands of spikes. The spikes started moving towards him and Lloyd had to run as fast as he could to get away.

He ran onto one of the thin paths as fast as he could. When Lloyd got to the edge of the path he looked around and saw a floating square platform. Lloyd jumped onto the platform and his shirt got caught on one of the spikes on the wall.

Lloyd started to panic. He looked over to where the other spikes were and saw that they were only a few inches away. Lloyd tugged and pulled on his ninja suit to break free from the spike. Suddenly Lloyd ripped his suit and fell onto the platform.

Lloyd ran as faster than he ever had before. When he reached the edge of the platform Lloyd just jumped not knowing where he would land. As Lloyd was falling he saw a very long vine. Lloyd grabbed hold of the vine and climbed up it. Once he got to a place where he could see where he was going again he realized that he was right where he needed to be to get his power.

Lloyd swung over to the end and dropped himself right over his power. As soon as Lloyd touched the green orb he was transported to a different room.

This room wasn't a room at all. It was a dense forest. Lloyd could feel an ocean breeze and knew he was on some sort of island.

"Congratulations," the voice said to Lloyd, "you have passed the first test of speed. Now it's time for a test of survival. Live here and find your power without getting destroyed."

"Lloyd went to a beach that was nearby and found a bunch of strong branches. Lloyd then took the branches back to the part of the forest he landed in and put them in a tree trunk for safe keeping. Then he climbed one of the trees and collected a bunch of leaves, making sure he didn't take any with holes. He then grabbed a vine to tie everything together.

Once Lloyd had collected all of his things he built a medium sized tent to live in. Once Lloyd was done building his new home he went to search for his power.

As Lloyd was looking through the forest a horrible stench was smelled. Lloyd headed toward the stench and saw a venomari.

"What's a venomari doing here?" Lloyd asked himself.

The snake turned around and just stood there staring at Lloyd. Lloyd looked at the snake strangely and started to go the other way. As soon as Lloyd started to move, the snake charged at Lloyd with his dagger. Lloyd took a sai blade he kept in his belt, and they started fighting.

The two fought for a while, each being pinned down once or twice. The snake suddenly pushed Lloyd backwards causing Lloyd to lose his footing at the edge of a cliff! Lloyd fell a little bit until he caught hold of a tree branch hanging on the side of the cliff. The snake came over to see if Lloyd was still alive and when he saw that he was the snake started to saw at the tree with his dagger. Once Lloyd saw what the . snake was doing he grabbed his dagger and threw it down the cliff with the snake still hanging on!

"That was close," Lloyd said as he was watching the snake fall.

Once Lloyd realized where he was again he struggled to climb back up the cliff but managed to make it to the top.

That night Lloyd was lying awake in his tent. An incredibly noisy banging sound was keeping him up. A thunderstorm was going outside and Lloyd's tent was shaking violently due to the storm. Lloyd was so bothered by the storm he decided to try looking for his power.

Lloyd grabbed a nearby palm leaf to use as an umbrella so he could look around the wet forest, which was difficult in the pouring rain, and saw some huge rocks in a cluster nearby. Lloyd walked over to the cluster of rocks and just as he hoped the cluster was actually a mountain.

"I can find my power from up there," Lloyd said excitedly. The only problem was that the mountain was being used as a lightning rode.

Lloyd grabbed some vines, tied them around his waist, and used them as climbing gear so he could get up the slippery slope.

When Lloyd was almost half-way up the mountain. A lightning bolt hit the spot literally right next to him. Lloyd moved a little farther up the mountain when another lightning bolt hit. Lloyd looked down at where the lightning bolt hit and noticed that it hit the exact same place that it hit a minute before.

Lloyd, thinking this to be weird, went back down to where the lightning hit and looked more closely at the spot. The lightning hit it again nearly shocking Lloyd along with it, but when the spark came Lloyd saw that there was a metal trunk stuck in the side of the mountain. Lloyd knew he couldn't pick the thing up yet so he went back to his tent and climbed back up to the spot when the storm passed the next afternoon.

The next day Lloyd looked at the trunk stuck in the mountain and tried to figure out how to get it out. Suddenly Lloyd got an idea. He reached into his belt and picked the sharpest shuriken he had and started to scratch at the mountain around the trunk. After about two hours of clawing at the mountain Lloyd was able to pull at the trunk which was now mostly out of the mountain. Lloyd kept pulling and pulling at the trunk until it came practically flying behind him.

Lloyd let himself drop most of the way to the ground. By the time he almost touched the bottom he stopped himself from going to fast and let himself to the ground.

Once Lloyd was unhooked from his harness he went to where he saw the trunk land and found the lock broken. Lloyd lifted the lid and his power immediately flew out of the box and tried to get away from Lloyd but he had incredible reflexes and touched the power with his hand.

The next thing Lloyd knew he was on some sort of flying pirate ship.

"Welcome to the final test," the voice told Lloyd, "the Test of Will."


	16. Pain

Chapter XVI: Pain

Six months after the ninja left to find Wu, Harumi was working at midnight building on part of the palace.

"Mr. E has a proposition to make," U. V. told Harumi as she was entering room Harumi was in. Or, it used to be a room. When Harumi was working on her big project she completely tore the roof apart.

"What does he want?" Harumi's voice started to raise. Ever since Wu turned into a toddler Harumi had gotten practically zero rest at night causing her to be even more cranky than usual, and Harumi got angry fast before.

"Mr. E wants to know if he can be the leader in the heist to get the Mask of Vengeance," U. V. replied a little more timid than before.

"Let him do what he wants, but I can't have you stealing the mask, yet," Harumi told her, "I can't have the ninja messing with us."

U. V. nodded then left to find Mr. E.

Suddenly Harumi heard the screaming of a baby. Harumi groaned, threw her hands in the air causing her to drop the hammer she was holding, and ran over to one of her henchmen, "Do you hear that sound?" she asked the small guy with the red mohawk.

"A crying baby?" the man answered.

"Yes, and the only reason he's here is because he is the brother of Garmadon."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Harumi looked at the man in disgust and yelled, "Get rid of him!"

The red mohawk man immediately ran over to the sound of the crying and found Wu, who was now an infant, in a cell next to the secret passageway that led back to Harumi's room. The man picked up the baby and carried him all the way to the city until he got to the subway station.

"What's that?" a woman with the skull face paint, black hair, and a pink streak in her hair asked.

"Take him to the hideout. Quiet One's orders," mohawk man replied handing her the baby.

The woman took the baby reluctantly and boarded the S. O. G. subway train.

Back at the palace Harumi was getting lectured by Hutchins, again.

"You must stop leaving the palace without your escorts," Hutchins told her.

"I was still in the palace, though," Harumi replied.

"It is my job as your personal guard to keep you safe," Hutchins said.

"You don't do a very good job at that," Harum mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Hutchins asked.

"I said that maybe it would help to put guards at my door. Self dicipline is a good thing for an... immature princess like me." Harumi swallowed hard when she said the word immature.

"Thank you, princess," Hutchins said before leaving the room to tell the guards.

As soon as Hutchins left Harumi she pulled her curtains away and realized turned the right one over on her bed to reveal a map of the palace and it's secret passageways. On this map were yellow lines and red x's in spots that looked random to a normal person but perfect sense to her.

"Killow, how's the explosives working?" Harumi asked through the intercom.

Harumi heard a huge bang and Killow and a few other S.O.G. members coughing.

"Still working out the kinks," Killow replied.

"If there not done by the time we get the first mask..." Harumi threatened.

"Don't worry, they should be ready by next week."

"Don't disappoint me."

Harumi went to bed feeling satisfied that her plan was coming together but as she sat alone that night in the dark she thought about her parents and how the emperor and empress took her in.

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this," Harumi thought, but then she thought about the few times she even managed to get the emperor and emperess's attention. They hardly paid attention to what she wanted. The few times they talked they always lectured her on how she was not putting the people first and how she should only care about her responsibilities that she only has because the emperor and empress wanted to look good in front of the people. At least that's what Harumi thought.

"I'm sorry," Harumi told her parents as she went to bed that night.

The next day Misako was in her cell trying to figure out a way to tell Lloyd about the S.O.G. Suddenly Misako got an idea. She wrote down a short message on a piece of paper she had in her pocket. All Misako had to do now was find a way to get her message to the ninja. Suddenly, Misako got an ideea.

"I hope that Killow doesn't become the Quiet One's most valued member. I heard that whoever the Quiet One picks is going to lead the theft to the first mask," Misako said. She made her voice sound like she was talking to herself but made her voice loud enough for the guard at the end of the hall of cells to hear.

The guard ran over to Misako's cell and asked, "The Quiet One is going to pick someone to lead the theft?"

"You haven't heard?" Misako asked sounding surprised. She got as close to guard she could get and whispered, "She's only picking the best of the best."

"She hardly pays attention to me, though. I have to tell her about how good of a job I'm doing guarding you." after that the guard ran out of the room as fast as he could to find Harumi.

"It's time to get out of here," Misako said taking the keys she stole from the guard out of her pocket.

The next morning Harumi was building some cages at the Temple of Resurrection when the guard who was supposed to be guarding Misako came running towards her.

"What happened? Did the prisoner escape?" Harumi asked sounding nervous.

"No, I just came here to tell you how great I am at guarding Misako so you could put me in charge of the theft for the first mask," the guard explained.

"When did I..." Harumi started but was cut off when Killow came in telling Harumi that Misako escaped.

"What?" Harumi asked. She glared at the guard then ran over to where Misako was supposed to be.

At the cell the Sons of Garmadon found the keys to the cell on the floor and the door at the other end of the hall was open.

The Sons of Garmadon ran after Misako while Harumi stayed behind in case they had to go in the city. After a short while of running the S.O.G. spotted Misako. She was half a mile away from the city when they found her.

Misako ran to the edge of the city boundaries where she was cornered in front of a building.

"Gotcha," U.V. said before they arrested her. What the S.O.G. didn't know when they arrested Misako was that she managed to put her note in the Samurai X suit before they captured her.

When Misako was locked back up Harumi came over to taunt her.

"You seem happy about this situation," Harumi noticed. "Is there anything you can share with the princess?"

"You're the princess?" Misako asked.

"You're husband Garmadon saved Ninjago when I was younger," Harumi said admiringly.

"Chen was a huge threat a few years ago," Misako agreed.

"I was talking about when he destroyed the Great Devorer," Harumi said. "The whole Chen thing was a huge disappointment. Until I found something at the library to help me." Harumi threw the book she picked up from the library the week before.

"The History of the Oni?" Misako read.

"Chapter five is my favorite part," Harumi said smugly.

Misako turned to the page Harumi said and read what it said. "Oni live for very long periods of time, but when one does pass away you can bring them back with the help of the three oni masks."

"And once I bring Garmadon back only the oni side of him will show. He won't care about you or Lloyd. He will care for no one but his own power," Harumi explained.

"You're crazy to think this will work," Misako said. "Even if you do manage to bring him back he will turn against you just like he'll turn against everyone else."

"He will crave power and I will be the one to give it to him. Why would he turn on me?"

"You will eventually run out of power to give him, and he will turn on you."

"If you're trying to get in my head. Stop trying. Because you won't. The emperor and empress never loved me and I never loved them! If they really cared about me they would let me do as I please, but they don't. The pain I feel every time they look at me will be felt by Lloyd when Garmadon looks at him.

"I understand that you're upset, but this isn't how you fix it," Misako said.

"I can't fix what has already happened, but I can save Ninjago from the ninja who keep messing everything up."

"You'll see how much the ninja mess everything up when they destroy you and your forces," Misako said.

"We'll see about that," Harumi replied. She let out an evil laugh as she was walking away leaving Misako to stir in her anger and worry in her cel


	17. The Mountain

Chapter XVII: The Mountain

Cole and Jay had been climbing a mountain for about a week! Cole claimed he would be up to the top already if Jay didn't slow him down, but he couldn't help it. Jay was not one for heights. Sure he was fine in a jet or on an elemental dragon but nothing could keep him from falling off the mountain here. He wasn't strapped into anything, this was the first time he ever climbed a mountain, and Cole was so far ahead of him that if Jay were to fall Cole wouldn't hear a thing. He'd probably just go on humming that stupid toon to himself and wouldn't even care!

"How much farther till we're at the top?" Jay yelled.

Cole didn't answer. He just stopped and waited for Jay to catch up with him. About twenty minutes later Jay caught up to Cole.

"What'd you say?" Cole asked.

"I said, How much farther until we reach the top?" Jay repeated.

"By myself I'd get there in an hour," Cole replied, "but with you around it could take another week."

"I hate this!" Jay said.

"We can't agree on everything," Cole replied.

The two kept climbing the mountain until they got to another ledge. This one was so much smaller and barely fit the two of them.

Seeing that they wouldn't get to much of a break Cole started to climb some more when he noticed that Jay wasn't following. He just sat where he was refusing to move.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked.

"I'm just tired. I should be fine," Jay replied. He took his phone out of his pocket and realized that it still had cell service. His face lit up when he saw this and realized that he still had hope to get off. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Once Cole left Jay called Nya.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" Nya asked once she picked up.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be coming to help you?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Why are you so keen on coming here?" Nya asked. "I thought you hated kids."

"I don't hate them! I just...have trouble babysitting," Jay replied sheepishly.

"Why do you want to come then?" Nya asked.

"I'm stuck on a stupid mountain with no harnas and Cole keeps reminding me how bad I am at this. Plus it keeps raining while we're climbing, and I want to come to wherever you're at before I fall off this mountain!"

"It can't be that bad," Nya said. "How long have you been up there? A day? An hour?"

"A week," Jay answered.

"A week! How tall is that mountain?"

Since they were on videochat Jay moved his phone to show the bottom of the mountain, which was really high up.

"Woah!" Nya exclaimed.

"You know I don't like climbing," Jay told her.

Nya looked at the screen and saw Jay looking nervous. She also noticed that his hair was a little longer and pretty curly.

"You'll be fine," Nya told him.

Jay looked down the mountain nervously.

"Jay," Nya said, "you're a ninja. You have been for a long time. You can do this."

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"Do you think I wouldn't know what my boyfriend is capable of?" Nya asked him.

Jay laughed a little. Nya always seemed to know what to say to him when he was feeling down.

"Thanks," Jay told her.

"No problem. And Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will," Jay replied before hanging up.

As soon as he put his phone back into his pocket he jumped up onto the mountain above him, waited until he knew he had a good grip, and started climbing after Cole. Apparentally Cole was waiting for Jay only a few yards above him.

The two kept on climbing until Jay saw something white in front of him.

"Is that snow?" Jay asked.

"Finally," Cole complained.

"This is a good thing! How are we supposed to see where we're going?" Jay asked.

"It will be harder to see, but snow means we're closer to the top," Cole explained. "Do you have a good grip?"

"I could hang here for a minute or two if that's what you mean," Jay replied looking nervous.

"Throw me your rope," Cole ordered.

Jay took a rope about the length of a yard out of his belt and threw it to Cole. Cole easily caught it and tied an end around his waist. He then let the other end dangle down to reach Jay.

"Tie it around your waist. I can pull you," Cole said.

"If you can pull me so easily why have I been climbing this whole time?" Jay asked doing as his friend said.

"It's not the easiest thing to do, but if I don't pull you, you might end up falling because you tried to grab onto ice. It's just safer for me to pull you," Cole explained to brother.

Once Jay told Cole that he was ready Cole started climbing faster than he would've expected. Cole was like a rock climbing machine. The only thing different for Cole when carrying Jay was the fact that he had to use his earthpunch power to be strong enough to go this fast.

Since Cole was climbing they made it to the top in only a couple of hours, but there was a blizzard going on, and the top of the mountain was a lot bigger than the ninja originally thought.

As soon as they made it to the top Jay untied himself and Cole returned Jay's rope to him. The two ninja then ran as fast as the blizzard would let them in one direction to see if they could find shelter.

"I might not have realized how high this thing actually went," Cole told himself.

Jay stopped for a minute to look at where they were. In all of the snow he saw a red glowing light in the distance.

"Cole!" Jay called for in all of the snow he couldn't see that Cole was only a foot ahead of him.

"Ow! My ears!" Cole complained turning around to face Jay so he could see him.

"Sorry," Jay apologized, "but look." Jay pointed to the glowing light he saw, which was assumed to be a fire.

"Let's go!" Cole yelled.

The two ran over to the light, which was a fire just like they thought in a cave.

"Finally, a break!" Jay cheered running towards the fire.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Cole asked sitting down by the fire.

"What's weird about the beautiful shelter?" Jay asked lying down next to the fire.

"That this fire is already here," Cole said. "I mean somebody had to have set this fire recently.

"Or maybe it was set a few days ago and somehow is still burning?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Let's just move fast," Cole said but Jay had wasn't awake anymore. Due to his lack of rest in the last few days this came easy to the blue ninja.

Seeing that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, Cole decided to take a nap himself.

Once Cole woke up he realized that he wasn't in the cave with his friend. He was tied to a chair in a room that looked like it was made completely out of ice. Cole felt extremely cold and there was no one else in the room with him. At least he thought that he was alone.

"Well this is just great!" Jay said from behind him.

Cole screamed in surprise. He didn't realize that Jay was in the room. He looked behind him and saw that Jay was tied up to another chair set up against Cole's.

Jay and Cole struggled to break free from the ropes but they couldn't figure out how.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"I think you mean, 'What happens next?'." a man said as he was walking through a door.

"Where are we?" Jay asked curiously.

"Why did you take us!" Cole asked a little more harsh.

"You were in my cave! Thought you wanted to be captured.

"No offense," Jay told the strange man, "but thinking that someone wants to be captured is a little idiotic."

"Why would he not take any offense to that?" Cole asked.

"I'm not mad. I just need to know what you were doing in my cave," the man replied.

Suddenly a bunch of people, who were dressed as warriors came into the room.

"Hold on! We were just looking for shelter!" Jay said.

"Is this not shelter enough?" the man asked.

"Maybe if you untied us!" Jay yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," the man replied. He snapped his figures as a signal for the warriors to attack.


	18. Stixx Arrival

Chapter XVIII: Stixx Arrival

"I cannot believe you used your wish for such a selfish purpose," Zane complained.

"How was I supposed to know that we had to get specific with which Wu," Kai replied. "I thought that our master was the only one."

"I have met at least three other Zane's in my lifetime," Zane told his friend.

"That's a weird name," Kai said.

"Why don't we look for some other clues?" Zane asked.

"We checked all over that huge, burnt up pile of junk," Kai said. "There's nothing. Plus, Lloyd said we have to finish this list of places to look before he needs us again."

"When did he say that?" Zane asked.

Kai showed Zane a text Lloyd sent him a couple weeks ago.

"All we have left is the city of Stixx," Zane informed his brother.

"Let's go then!" Kai said running back to the city.

Zane ran after him and soon caught up to Kai. Once they got to the city Zane bought a train ticket to Stixx.

When they were on the train Zane heard some alarming news.

"Did you hear that some people from Kryptarium escaped?" he heard a girl say. She looked around the age of fifteen. She had short red hair. Like, really short. She had black lipstick on, and she was wearing a brown army jacket.

"Really?" a boy asked.

"Someone called 'The Mechanic' escaped with a guy named Soto," she explained.

"I've never heard of a 'Mechanic' before."

Zane couldn't remember "The Mechanic" either, but he knew he had met him before. But where?

"Who's 'The Mechanic'?" Kai asked.

"I heard he used to work for Master Chen. No one had too much proof on what he'd done wrong but working for an evil man who stole the ninjas powers cannot be good," the girl replied.

"Sounds like we won't have to much of a problem," Kai told his friend.

"If he didn't do anything wrong why lock him up?" Zane asked.

"I can't explain it, but I know he's bad news," Kai said.

"I had the same feeling," Zane replied. "Did you happen to find out where he is?" he asked the two people.

"The news said he was coming this way. I'm heading over to Stixx to see if I can make a news report about him. If I can then maybe I can finally become a reporter," the boy replied.

"We must capture him," Zane told his friend.

"Time to bring out Johnny Ninja," Kai said.

Zane just rolled his eyes at this.

Once the two got a couple rooms the ninja went to look for this so called Mechanic. They went around and asked some people about the Mechanic.

As the ninja were walking around the city Zane noticed that some people seemed uncomfortable around Zane. Thinking this was because he was a nindroid Zane turned on his cloak.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Kai asked an old lady.

"He wears a derby hat and has an orange mechanical arm," the old lady replied.

"Have you seen this man?" Zane asked.

"No," the lady replied. "but my son ran into him the other day. He hasn't spoken a word to me about it. Other than what I've asked him to tell. He won't give me any important information, though. Maybe, you'll have better luck."

"Where is he?" Zane asked.

"Inside."

The two ninja went inside to see an adult man with a mustache, and a trench coach. He was wearing a glove on only one hand, and he seemed pretty shy.

"Are you the one who bumped into 'The Mechanic'?" Zane asked the man.

The man stood up to face the ninja. "I am," he said.

"Tell us what you know," Kai ordered.

"If you are willing, of course," Zane added.

"The Mechanic is the most powerful villain I have ever seen," the man explained. "He knows his way around machines and has an obsession with spare parts." The man gave Zane a look that made him feel unsafe.

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Zane asked the man.

"He told me that he was working on something," the man replied.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure, but by the way he was talking he seemed like he wanted to work for someone. I heard of some organization that is starting in Ninjago City. One that not even you ninja could stop."

"Is that a challenge?" Kai asked.

The man didn't say anything more. He just picked up a nearby book and started reading.

"Let's go!" Kai said gesturing for them to leave.

The two ninja left the building to see if they could find Wu anywhere.

"If Wu was lost in time than he will most likely have lost his memory when he comes out," Zane mentioned as they were walking through the city.

"Why's that?" Kai asked.

"Let's say you time traveled to the beginning of Ninjago. Since you were not alive during that time than you would most likely get caught up in the timeline. You're body will think it is from that time after a while and once you come back to your own time your memories would do two things," Zane explained.

"Which would be?" Kai asked.

"Either hit you like a flash, or you'll have, hopefully temporary, amnesia," Zane said.

"Hopefully?' Kai asked nervously.

Zane just looked at him and nodded sadly.

"We better find him quickly then," Kai said.

Soon, the ninja got to a fork in the road or port. Once Kai saw this he immediately ran over to the right path.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Zane asked.

"I'll figure something out!" Kai yelled back. "You just go the other way."

Zane listened and went on the left path to find an abandoned shack. The nindroid went inside to see what he could find, and he saw so many weird things. There were so many maps to so many different places. Ninjago City, The Palace of Secrets, Borg Tower, The City of Stixx, and Hiroshi's Labrynth.

Zane looked at the back of one of the maps to see THE MECHANIC written in bold.

"It seemed like he wanted to work for someone," Zane remembered the man telling him earlier that day.

Zane rummaged around the shack to try to find who he was working for, when his search was interrupted by a man saying, "What are you doing in my shack!"

Zane turned around to see the man he spoke to earlier that day.

"You're the mechanic?" Zane asked the man.

"You're smart for a ninja," the mechanic said.

Zane turned his cloak off and said, "I'm a nindroid."

"Spare parts?" the mechanic asked hopefully.

"No!" Zane yelled punching the mechanic in the face.

Meanwhile Kai found himself at the end of a port. The only thing you could ever do the way Kai went was to go on a boat or eat a bunch of crabs.

Kai looked at the water ahead of him hesitantly. Although, he knew how to swim now he hated doing it alone.

Kai went up to an outside counter, where an old sailor was helping people rent boats.

"Can I help you?" the sailor asked.

"Yeah, I was wanting to rent a boat," Kai said.

"What do you need a boat for?" the sailor asked.

"I'm hoping to find a friend. He could be anywhere."

"$30," the sailor said holding out his hand.

"No! Twenty!" Kai said.

"I need thirty more dollars for a new ship," the sailor told Kai.

"Get the last ten from someone else," Kai suggested.

"Or you can find ten dollars from your job," the sailor suggested.

"Ninjas don't get paid," Kai replied bluntly.

"Oh! You're a ninja!" the sailor said.

"Yeah! Didn't you recognize me?" Kai asked.

"In that case you're going to give me fifty," the sailor said.

"Fifty cents! Are you serious?"

"Fifty dollars."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"All of my doctors say I am, but you completely destroyed this town a few years back, and I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening again."

"So, why are you preventing me from leaving before I pay you?"

The sailor just looked at Kai for a minute processing what he just said.

"If you promise not to give us citizens anymore trouble in the next year I will give a one time offer of a free boat that you can keep. What do you say?" the sailor asked.

"Thank you!" Kai exclaimed before taking the keys from the sailor and running over to his new ship.


	19. Invasion

Chapter XIX: Invasion

A year she has been at this treehouse, and she couldn't find another flower, she missed Jay, and she was starting to lose her mind with all of these kids! Of course, the one's with their parents in that tree didn't need Nya to take care of them. Just all the other fifty kids. It was kind of sad really. Tony did the best that he could to help, but he was stammering and apparently didn't even know that a baby needs to drink milk.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this," Nya told herself one day as she was lining clothes up to dry.

"Why are you doing this, then?" Tony asked. "You don't have to."

"I'm a ninja. I would never forgive myself if I just left you all behind," Nya replied.

"You don't look much like a ninja now," Tony mentioned, and he was right. Nya looked nothing like a ninja anymore. She hardly looked like herself. Her hair now went all the way down her back, she didn't have any makeup anymore, and her suit had to be traded in for a beaten down clothes so she could blend in.

Nya laughed, "I guess I don't."

Once she was finished with the clothes Nya went over to the wall to look for more flowers. Even though she hadn't had any luck for two months.

Nya looked around the plantation wall and found a few peonies, but none of them had bloomed yet, which Tony said could take as long as another month, which she had zero patience for. Nya thought about what she could do for a very long time and nothing came to her.

"What should I do?" Nya asked Tony later that night.

"I'm not sure how you expect me to know," Tony replied.

"You're the master's son. You have to know something," Nya mentioned.

"All I know is that my father had the key to the front door. He never told nor showed me anything else, other than the fact that my mother has an identical key," Tony told her.

"Then let's get the key," Nya said.

Nya started to leave the treehouse, when she saw some guards from the plantation coming their way.

"Tony! We have company!" Nya yelled.

Tony ran to the treehouse balcony and almost screamed in horror when he saw his dad leading the guards.

"Please tell me they didn't follow you," Tony begged.

Nya started to freak out. What if she was the reason these people were here? They could take the people she's helped back or worse!

"What do we do?" Tony asked.

"Do you remember those sword tricks I taught you?" Nya asked him.

"They're up there!" Master Howard told his men. Some were guards and some were the few men left that Nya hadn't saved yet.

"Are you sure?" one of the slaves asked.

"I watched the girl come and go from here for months," Howard replied, "I'm positive."

"Charge!" one of the guards yelled.

Everyone who was coming to attack started to charge towards the small tree. Some tried to make it up the ladder, but Tony knocked them down with the side of his sword.

"I don't think so!" Nya yelled as she attacked one of the guards by jumping off the balcony.

"You're the girl who freed the 'servants'!" Howard said.

"I have a name," Nya told him, "and it's Nya!" She used her power to lift the water and nearly drowned him where he stood.

"The master of water!" one of the guards exclaimed.

The fighting stopped for a minute as everyone marveled that an elemental master was in their presence.

"What are you all staring at!" Howard yelled. "She's just a girl!"

As the master was yelling at all of his guards and slaves Nya noticed a shiny, gold key hanging around his neck.

"Tony!" Nya whispered. "The key."

Tony looked at Nya, then at his dad and knew what to do.

"Dad!" Tony called. "I'm sorry. I want to come back home."

"You've finally come to your senses?" his father asked. "I may be willing to forgive you."

Tony went in to hug his father but Howard backed away and said, "You're getting to physical, son. So much like your mother. I wonder what happened to her."

"Sorry," Tony said brushing off some dirt that was on him off of his suit. Tony then quietly threw the key back to Nya and went back to the plantation with his father.

Before the two were gone, though, the master snapped his fingures as a signal for his guards to attack.

Nya took the spear in her hands and continued to fight. She blocked the guards blows as best as she could, but they overpowered her. The guards raided the treehouse and took almost everybody Nya had saved prisoner. Including Mark.

Nya was now tied up, watching everything she had worked for, for the last year get taken away. She watched as the slaves, lined up in chains, get taken back to the plantation.

That night Nya was still tied up. She couldn't stand the thought of all that Master Howard might do to the slaves.

"I have to go back," she told herself. "I have to help them."

Being a ninja, Nya knew her way with knots. She used her skills to untie herself and got her phone She tried calling Jay, but he didn't answer.

"He's probably at the top of that mountain," Nya thought. She looked around the treehouse and found Tony's journal.

"Sorry, Tony," she said before starting to read.

"I found my father yelling at the guards again. He does that a lot, but it's not usually this bad," she read. "I once asked him when I was little. He said was a lot gentler then, but after Mom left he became angry. He started acting entitled. He got everyone he knew and got them to work for him, saying that he would pay them. He was lying, though. Those few people became his slaves, and eventually those people had families of their own. The ten couples became hundreds of people. Old and young, weak and strong. All because she left. I kind of wished she took me with her."

"Wish," Nya said. "that's just great."

"My father keeps a key with him at all times. It's the only way out of this plantation prison. It's also the only way in, and all I know about my mother is that she owns the only other key," Nya kept reading.

"If no one has seen her for so long they probably don't even remember what she looks like, or they will remember perfectly well, and this will all blow up in my face," Nya told herself.

Nya then used her makeup to add a beauty mark on her and pink lipstick. Nya saw her reflection in the pond and liked it. She then put a bamboo hat on, put two buckets of water on a pole, and started heading towards the plantation.


	20. The Test of Will

**In case you don't remember, in the last chapter focusing on Lloyd he was trying to reboot a broken motherboard by shocking it with his lightning. Instead he electrocuted himself and woke up in some sort of woods, where his powers were stripped from him, and he's not getting them back until he completes the last test. The Test of Will.**

* * *

Chapter XX: The Test of Will

Lloyd looked around himself to see that he was on some sort of floating pirate ship. It was nothing like the Destiny's Bounty, though. This ship was smaller, but it had more weapons. It had orange sails with a skull symbol on it, as well as the black flag that sailed above.

Lloyd looked around the ship for a while ready for whatever was going to come next. He started looking in the cabins for any sign of life, but he couldn't find anyone. That was until he saw a strange puff of orange smoke out of the corner of his eye. Lloyd turned around to see something that looked a lot like an orange genie. He was with a huge orange person with yellow eyes and a green helmet, a man with a bushy black mustache, a green serpentine with a peg leg, and a mechanical monkey.

"So, cap. What's the plan?" the guy with the mustache asked the genie.

"We take the ninja! They will help us rebuild my home!" the genie replied.

Suddenly, Lloyd heard the sound of a monkey behind him. He turned around to see the mechanical monkey yelling and pointing at him.

"Uh-oh," Lloyd said.

The genie disappeared in a puff of spoke and reappeared right in front of Lloyd.

"What do we have here?" he said in some sort of accent.

"Get on the deck with your hands in the air!" the guy with the moustache said with his gun pointing to Lloyd's chest.

Lloyd immediately raised his hands in the air and stood up straighter. "Ok, ok!" he said as he was walking to the deck.

"I have never seen the likes of you before," the genie said.

"Me neither," Lloyd replied.

"Wh-wh-what are y-y-y-y-you," the snake stuttered like crazy.

The genie held up a green, glowing sword and held it to Lloyd's neck.

"This is the Sword of Souls," the genie said. "It belonged to my father and his before him. One slice of this sword, and you will be trapped inside."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lloyd asked.

"So, I can gain back what is rightfully mine!" he said. "My home realm was destroyed by you ninja, and your power is what I need to rebuild it!"

Suddenly, Lloyd heard the sound of a scream from the sword.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I trapped the fire ninja already. He was pretty tough, for a ninja."

"It's not real. It's just a test," Lloyd whispered to himself.

"Of course, I could just take you away with the sword, but that won't give me enough power," the genie continued.

"Then what will?" Lloyd asked.

"I will give you three wishes," the genie said causing two chairs and a table to appear. The genie sat in one while Lloyd was in the other, "by the time you have completed said wishes, you will have given up on everything. You will want everything to go away, and your agony will give me enough power to build Djinjago!

"That's what you think," Lloyd told him. "By the way, do I get a name for the one who wants to kill me so bad?"

"Nadahan, and you?"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. I'm surprised you don't know who I am already."

"Do you want your wishes, then?" Nadakhan asked.

Lloyd thought about that for a moment. His life was great. Why would he wish for anything, but this genie was clearly evil, so he would need a weapon.

"I wish that I had your sword," Lloyd said.

The pirates could hear loud clanging from the cabins behind them before a sword came flying out one of the doors and into Lloyd's hand.

"What? I wished for the Sword of Souls!" Lloyd said.

"You have to be more specific than that. I own multiple swords. What kind of pirate would I be if I didn't?" Nadakhan gained a huge cheer from his crew at that.

Lloyd charged at Nadakhan with his new founded sword, but before he could get close enough to even hit him, he disappeared in an orange cloud of smoke. Suddenly, Lloyd heard a poof behind him. He turned around to see Nadakhan with four swords for each of his hands and just missed one of Lloyd's arms.

"How is it that so many people have four arms," Lloyd groaned. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Wanna wish it all away?" Nadakhan asked.

"Nope," Lloyd replied with a michevious grin on his face. "For my second wish, I wish to have the same advantage that you have!"

"Your wish is yours to keep," Nadakhan said as he granted it.

"What?" Lloyd said. Suddenly, he felt an odd pain in his side. He clutched it and started screaming in pain. Was Nadakhan getting lower or was Lloyd getting taller. He couldn't take it anymore. Lloyd tried to wish it all away, but the minute he opened his eyes he saw four arms instead of two. Lloyd fainted.

* * *

"Is he going to wake up?" Lloyd heard a familiar voice ask.

"I-I-I-I don't know, C-C-Cap," he heard a slithery voice respond.

"Why not just kill him where he is? There are still the other ninja," Lloyd opened his eyes slightly to see the guy in the bushy moustache talking. He was still on the pirate ship!

"Because the green ninja is the strongest! We get him, and all we'll need is the girl," Nadakhan explained.

"Also, I think this is supposed to be a test," Lloyd said as he sat up.

He gasped when he saw his four arms again. "What if this was a sign? What if this means I'll turn into my father?" Lloyd asked himself.

"Ah, so, you're awake," Nadakhan said as he floated over to the green ninja.

"I haven't been this surprised since the first time I shot a seagull when I was in the artic," the guy with the bushy moustache said.

"Y-Y-You said it F-Flintlocke," the snake said.

"Now that you're awake you probably want to make your last wish. I can get rid of your arms for you," Nadakhan suggested.

"I'll make the wish when I'm ready," Lloyd replied crossing his arms.

Nadakhan scowled, "Put him to work!"

* * *

Next thing Lloyd knew, he had a ball and chain made of vengestone on his leg and a mop in his hand.

"I k-know the p-p-poop d-d-deck is messy, but I-I-I enjoy my t-times here," the snake, which Lloyd discovered to be Clancey told him.

"How do you stand this?" Lloyd asked.

"St-stand what?" Clancey asked.

Lloyd nearly threw up when a bird pooped on his head.

"Ah," Clancey realized, "a-after a while the-the-the sea-seagulls begin to l-like you."

"So, stay here long enough, and I won't get pooped on?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep," Clancey replied.

* * *

Lloyd stayed on the ship for days. He never heard of his friends, and after a while he forgot why or how he even got on the ship in the first place. The seagulls eventually stopped pooping on him, and Nadakhan was getting more and more frustrated as he wasn't breaking the ninja dressed in green.

One day, as Lloyd was mopping the poop deck his hand started to burn. Thinking it was from the sun, Lloyd stared mopping closer to the shade, but the burning wouldn't go away. Lloyd looked down at his hands to see that they were turning black!

"Wh-what's happening?" Lloyd asked.

Nadakhan appeared in his cloud of smoke behind him and smiled.

"You asked for the same advantage against me as I have against you a while back, didn't you?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd groaned. He dropped the mop and started clutching his hands to his chest.

"A human having four arms can only be from one thing. They let the evil in their heart consume them. No matter how hard anyone tries the evil is still there. Eating at you day and night, trying to find a way to hurt others. The evil is burning you, and there is only one way to stop it," Nadakhan explained.

"Wishing it all away?" Lloyd guessed.

Nadakhan nodded.

"Well, then, for my third wish I wish all of your pain to go away!" Lloyd wished.

"What?" Nadakhan asked. Suddenly, he began to shake he became sort of orange dot that glowed and glowed until it entered the sword.

* * *

Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Lloyd was put in a dark room where the only light was a glowing green orb.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked. His voice was suddenly much deeper.

"Have you forgotten?" a voice asked. "It's your power, and it's rightfully yours."

The green orb rushed around the room until it finally entered Lloyd's body, causing him to finally wake up in his own bed at the Temple of Airjitzu.

* * *

"Lloyd!" Skylor exclaimed. "Are you okay? What happened to your eyes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lloyd replied. "What do you mean what happened to my eyes?"

"You-were-struck-by-lightning," Skylor said slowly, "I'm sorry. Did your voice get lower in like-a day?"

"I guess," Lloyd replied as he shakily stood back up. "Now what's this with my eyes?" he looked back at her.

Skylor handed him a mirror so Lloyd could see that his eyes were now glowing, and his hair was messed up from the lightning strike.

"I think I like the new hairdo," was all Lloyd said, and he never even bothered to remember that horrible experience with Nadakhan and his crew.

* * *

**Wow! Twenty chapters! Sweet! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Setting the Trap

**During the last chapter focusing on Misako, Wu, and Harumi, Wu turned from a toddler to a helpless baby. Harumi ordered her guards to take him to the S.O.G. hideout while Misako managed to escape to get a distress message to Samurai X before being caught again and brought back to her cell.**

* * *

Chapter XXI: Setting the Trap

It had been six months since Misako put the note in the Samurai X suit, and there was still no help coming. Misako started to worry that no one was going to come for her.

Meanwhile Harumi was supervising a trap that was being built to help destroy the ninja and get to the third mask.

"Are you almost done?" Harumi complained.

Mr. E didn't say anything. He never did. He just looked at Harumi and nodded.

"It's a tiny, mechanical spider. How long will this take?" Harumi asked.

Mr. E just kept working.

"Talk to me, you stupid droid!" she screamed at him.

"We need more powerful android," Mr. E replied before going back to complete silence.

"Like Zane or...who was the other droid?" Harumi asked Killow.

"I think her name was...Pixal," Killow replied, "but she's gone. Has been for years, now."

"No, she's not gone," Harumi replied with an evil grin on her face.

Back at the Samurai X cave, Pixal was going over a couple of blueprints. She wanted to upgrade her Samurai X mech. It's been sounding very off lately.

Pixal went up to the suit and used a crowbar to pry the underside of the mech's leg off. She cut a few wires and added more in, when a piece of paper fell out of one of the pipes.

"What is this?" Pixal asked herself. "Send help! I have been captured by the Sons of Gramadon along with-and we need help. Misako," Pixal read. "Funny. The other name has been blotted out. Perhaps the rest of the repairs can be put on hold. As people say, but how will I find where she is?"

Pixal looked around the cave but found nothing.

"I guess I will just look."

Pixal then grabbed her two, golden katanas, put her helmet on, and jumped into her car.

Back at the Temple of Resurrection, Harumi was showing Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and Killow a screen with a glowing dot moving away from the desert.

"What is this?" Ultra Violet asked.

"It's the location of Samurai X. Otherwise known as, Pixal," Harumi explained.

"How would you know that?" U.V. asked.

"My talents are above most," Harumi replied, "but I can't her knowing who I am. So, Killow, I need you and Ultra Violet to capture Samurai X and bring her here. Mr. E, you reprogram her to follow my orders, but don't make it obvious. I want the ninja to trust her first.

MR. E nodded in agreement as U.V. and Killow left the room.

Pixal was driving through Ninjago City trying to find any signs of the S.O.G. She asked a bunch of different people, but none could tell her anything she didn't already know, which wasn't much.

After looking through almost the entire city, she started to head back to her car, when a silver skinned woman dressed in a purple tanktop stopped her.

"I know where their hideout is," she said.

Pixal was surprised, which wasn't a feeling she was used to.

"You do?" she asked in her Samurai X voice.

"I saw them bike into their hideout the other day," she replied.

Pixal scanned the woman, but she wasn't in any of her files.

"Lead the way," Pixal said.

Although, she didn't completely trust this mysterious woman, she couldn't pass the opportunity to find the secret hideout.

The woman got on her bike, and Pixal followed in her car.

Once they got to the location, Pixal jumped out of her car and asked, "Isn't this part of the palace?"

Suddenly, she was grabbed tight and lifted into the air by a very big man.

Pixal screamed in pain as she felt her robotic arms being crushed.

"Good night, little girl," Killow said before turning Pixal off.

It wasn't too long until Pixal woke up again, but she felt different.

"Pixal?" Misako asked from behind her.

Pixal looked behind her to see Misako staring wide-eyed at her. She then looked at herself to see that her helmet was gone, and her Samurai X suit had been replaced with her original outfit.

"How long have I been here?" Pixal asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up, and you weren't here before," Misako replied. "How are you here?"

"I-I rebuilt myself," Pixal admitted.

"Zane must be happy," Misako mentioned.

"Zane-Zane doesn't know," Pixal confessed.

"Why not?"

"Haven't you heard?" Ultra Violet asked. "The pathetic robot's Samurai X, and we require your services."

"I will never work for you," Pixal told her.

"Yes you will," Mr. E said in the Quiet One's voice.

Pixal's eyes turned red as she said, "At your command, master."

Mr. E opened the door for the other droid, and she followed him to a secret tunnel in the palace, where the S.O.G. built different mechanisms.

Mr. E pointed to an unfinished mechanism.

"Finish the project," he said in the Quiet One's voice again.

"As you wish, master," Pixal replied before she started working on the mechanism. It was a small, black, mechanical spider. It was built to destroy the ninja's technology, and for extra measure, it was also supposed to be a beacon for the Quiet One. As long as the machine still lived, Pixal would be under minor control of the Quiet One. If Harumi told Pixal to do something, she would do it, but she wouldn't remember anything she did during that time.

Once Pixal had finished, Harumi walked into the room to see if it worked.

"If I destroyed this, would you be able to create it again?" Harumi asked.

"I could do whatever you wish," Pixal replied.

"I seriously doubt that," Harumi replied before throwing the spider into the dark. Killow caught it and crushed the mechanism in his hand, but not before Harumi left the room.

"Where am I?" Pixal asked.

"Mr. E then walked up to Pixal and showed her the broken parts of the mechanical spider she unknowingly finished.

"Rebuild it," he said in Harumi's voice.

"Of course," Pixal replied before getting back to work.

She finished the spider in about a day and showed it to Harumi.

"I always knew I could count on you," Harumi smiled evilly.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Pixal asked.

"Go back to your Samurai X car and never speak of this day to anyone. Continue your daily routines and pretend I am not your master. I will be back for you soon," Harumi instructed.

Pixal did as Harumi asked. She put on her Samurai X suit, got to her car and erased all memories of that day.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than most. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I should be posting again in a couple of weeks.**


	22. Stopping Ice

**Last time on Jay and Cole's search for their lost master, Jay was upset about his and Cole's trip up the mountain near Ignacia. The trip took an entire week before they finally got to the top of the blizzard covered mountain. The two ninja took shelter in a cave they found only to be captured by the man who owned the cave.**

* * *

Chapter XXII: Stopping Ice

Jay and Cole were now the prisoners of some sort of crazy weirdo. Jay was pacing around the cell, Cole was trying incredibly hard to get some rest, but it proved to be downright useless.

"All we wanted was a break, and now we're in prison!" Jay started to rant for the fifth time that morning. "We're all alone, we're never gonna see the sun again, we're probably going to freeze to de-"

"Jay!" Cole snapped. "Shut up!"

Jay looked at Cole for a moment as if he didn't understand what he just said. Jay then sat down and stared at a frozen wall with some strange markings on them.

After a while of silence Cole started to get scared. His friend didn't usually do what he asked.

"Okay, I'm up," Cole said as he sat up on the ice, cold, table-like bed to see Jay...meditating?

"Jay?" Cole asked. "Whatcha doin?"

Jay didn't respond. He reminded Cole of Master Wu, which was a reason to get out of this stupid prison. Cole was about to use his elemental powers on the cell door, when Jay grabbed his arm causing Cole to scream.

"What is wrong with you!" Cole whisper yelled. (If that's a thing)

"I stayed up all night afraid something would happen to us. Look!" Jay said pointing to a guard near a door at the end of the hallway. "That's 'Mr. Iceman's' personnel guard, and that's 'Mr. I Want to Kill Everyone Just Because', and that's 'Mr-'."

"How do you plan on getting out of here, then?" Cole interrupted, trying not to lose his temper, which was on a low budget today, for some reason.

"Okay, okay. Well, 'Mr. Iceman' has some sort of throne room or-or lab, or whatever it is, and he's using that room to freeze the top of this mountain! So, I suggest we go in the exact opposite direction and hope Lloyd calls us back to the city for something else that involves Nya on our team."

Cole facepalmed.

"Are you sure this wasn't a crazy dream or something? I have weird dreams all of the time that I think are real. One of them was so weird, though. It was about an orange genie, and-" Cole started.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Wow! Th-that's so weird how dreams work if you ask me. Good thing it was just a crazy dream, right?" Jay said before laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, right," Cole replied. "If what you said about this guy is true, then we need to stop him! First the mountain, then it might be the rest of Ninjago!"

"But, Nya," Jay wined.

"But, Lloyd doesn't need us right now. Can I use my powers now?"

"Fine," Jay said as he crossed his arms.

The man that captured the two ninja wasn't aware of the ninja's elemental powers so Cole was able to use his RX powers to break the door of the cell down, but the guard at the end of the hallway heard them.

"Elementals!" he yelled. The man had such a loud voice, his warning was heard on the other side of the mountain!

"Yeah, hi," Jay waved once his senses had come back to him, "I'm Jay Master of Lightning, and this is my buddy Cole, Master of Earth. I know you probably hate us, but I have to give the king a little shock, if you don't mind," Jay finished his fast spoken sentence by electrocuting the guard.

Almost as soon as the first guard fell down, a hoard of other guards ran into the room.

Once the ninja had gotten through the doors the first guard was guarding, Cole said, "I thought this was supposed to be the throne room."

"Well, I was only in a cell," Jay shot back before running through one of the many doorways that was in front of them to enter a kitchen.

"Block the door!" Cole yelled as he picked up a nearby table and put it against the doorknob. Jay followed by placing smaller, yet heavy items on top of it.

"That won't hold them for long," Cole said as they could feel the vibration of the many guards trying to break through.

Cole looked over to his friend to see that he was stuffing food into his bags.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"We would've starved if those hanging bushes didn't have any berries on them, and I'm still not sure if they were poisonous!" Jay pointed out.

"Eh, we'll find out in a day or two," Cole replied.

"Sure you don't want some of this cake?" Jay asked.

"Don't do that to me," Cole replied as he picked up an apple.

Once Jay finished getting food, Cole punched a hole into the wall to get to what appeared to be a break room.

There were a bunch of guards talking and playing cards. Or, they were before they saw the ninja and picked up their spears.

"Why did that guy have to take our weapons away?" Jay asked.

Cole punched and kicked every guard that was in his way until he got to a weapon rack.

"I don't know, but these should do," Cole replied as he threw some nunchucks back over to Jay as Cole had a hammer with him.

Jay kicked and punched and did spinjitzu on a bunch of guards while Cole knocked a unch out with his new hammer and did spinjitzu.

Once they were done, Cole picked up a helmet that one of the guards were wearing and said, "I have a plan."

A little while later, Cole and Jay were calming walking through the rooms in guard uniforms.

"You were right," Jay whispered as they walked back two unsuspecting guards, "no one suspects a thing."

The ninja looked through a bunch of different rooms until they made it to the throne room, but Jay was right to be confused earlier. The throne room looked a lot like a lab.

"What are you two doing in here?" the man who captured them asked.

"Oh, uh, we're just checking for suspicious activity," Jay said nervously.

"I was very clear with my orders that no one was to enter my throne room, but my personnel guard.

"Uh oh," Cole said.

The man lifted up his sword and charged at the two. Jay tried to stop him by electrocuting him, but he acted like he didn't feel anything.

"How?" Jay asked.

"There is a lot you don't know, boy," the man said.

Cole jumped up and was about to kick the man down, but he grabbed a hold of Cole's leg and threw him against a nearby wall. Jay then did spinjitzu on the man and threw him into a closet before locking the door.

"Did you see that guy's armor?" Jay asked.

"No. What was it?" Cole asked.

"It looked like it was made out of vengestone," Jay replied.

"That explains how he was so resistant to your power," Cole replied as something caught his eye.

He went over to some blueprints of some sort of machine. He looked up to see the machine with ice all over it. He pressed a blue button on it, and it started making a cloud near the ceiling.

"What is that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Cole replied.

He got his answer soon enough, when it started snowing. Cole went back over to the machine and pressed the red button, causing the cloud to disappear again.

"What did you say this guy wanted again?" Cole asked. He couldn't take his eyes off of the ceiling.

"Something about freezing the whole mountain to prevent people from coming," Jay replied.

"That's unnecessary," Cole said.

Jay was about to reply, when he noticed another machine. It was a bit smaller than the first one and had a dial and one button instead of the other one that had a bunch of different colored buttons.

"What do you do?" Jay asked as he turned the dial to the lowest level.

He pointed a beam on the machine towards the wall, but when he pressed the button it shook so much that it zapped him!

"Jay what are y..." Cole started when he saw Jay looking pretty frightened. He seemed uninjured but looked very different. He had longer, darker, curly hair, and his notch was completely gone.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked as he scratched his suddenly itchy eyebrow.

"Um, no," Cole lied as he blew on his bangs again. "Anyway, we have to destroy this machine before it does any damage," Cole said as he picked up the ice machine.

"Great! How do we do that?" Jay asked.

"Let me out!" they heard the king yell.

"Is it waterproof?" Jay asked.

Cole looked at the blueprints before saying, "I'm not sure."

"It's waterproof!" the king yelled.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jay asked.

"Because I'm trapped in my own closet by two people who hate me," the king replied.

"I don't remember them being that gullable," Cole mentioned.

"Just let me out!" the king yelled again.

Jay looked like he was thinking about for a moment.

"Are you crazy? We can't trust him!" Cole told his friend.

"Well, maybe he can help us," Jay mentioned.

"Fine," Cole relented before opening the closet door.

The king fell out as if he was leaning on the door beforehand before getting back up with an evil smirk on his face.

"How do we destroy it?" Cole demanded to know.

"It's not made to merely be destroyed," the king replied.

"Nothing is unbreakable. Even the realms can be destroyed. How do we destroy this?" Cole asked.

The king didn't reply.

"What if we put it in the water?" Jay suggested.

"It's waterproof," the king replied.

"Fried it?"

The kind didn't respond.

"Freeze it? Crush it? What if we burn it?"

When Jay said the last thing, he could see a wave of fear in the king's eyes.

"Aha! We burn it!" ay cheered at his newfound knowledge.

"Then we take it to K-Ah!" Cole yelled as the king kicked him to the ground causing Cole to drop the machine.

"Sorry, but I can't have you two spoiling all of my plans," he said as he picked up the machine.

Just as the man was leaving the room, Jay used his powers to take out the lights. The king couldn't see, and neither could the ninja!

"Seriously, Jay?" Cole asked.

"Sorry," Jay replied as they attempted to fight the king in the dark.

As they were fighting, Cole felt a strong sting in his side, and Jay nearly lost his weapon in the dark, but they could feel and hear that they got a few hits in, at least.

Soon, everyone could see again, but that was only because the king had lit a candle to show the ninja that he had dumped Traveler's Tea on them.

"No!" Jay yelled as they disappeared in a light purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

As soon as Cole had his senses come back to him, he realized that he and Jay were in the snow. Seeing as Jay's face was buried in the snow, he pushed him over to lay on his back.

"Aah!" Jay screamed once he was out of the snow. He looked around his surroundings and realized that he and Cole were still on top of the mountain, just really far away from the man's cave. "Well, at lease we don't have to climb again," he said, "but we can't destroy the machine, now!"

"Actually...," Cole said as he showed Jay the ice machine.

"How did you get that?" Jay asked.

"I tried grabbing that guy's weapon when he hit me, but I guess I grabbed this instead," Cole replied.

"Yes!" Jay cheered.

"And, we're here," Cole added as he looked at the monastery door in front of the two ninja.

They had made it. They might actually be able to find their master here.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Next, the last chapter of Kai and Zane's journey.**


	23. The Mechanic is Back

Chapter XXXIII: The Mechanic is Back

* * *

"I hate this, I hate this. I don't want to do this," Kai sang. He was in the middle of an ocean trying to get to literally anywhere that might help him find Wu. He had been on the boat he rented for about five hours, and he was getting no where. "I wonder what Zane's doing?" Kai asked himself as he attempted to pull the sail in some way that he thought felt right. "He'd know how to do this. Ooh! What's that?" Kai asked as he saw a shiny object in the water. Kai ran over to the middle of the boat and opened the trunk to see a fishing rod. He took the rod and tried to catch the item with it. He kept trying and trying until he heard a scream in the distance. The weird thing was that it sounded too near.

Kai took his sword out of its holster and started rowing. It was a good thing he was better at that than sailing.

Soon enough, he made it to shore.

"Stixx?" Kai asked.

He rowed as fast as he could to get all the way to shore to see an old shack. Kai walked up to the door and heard nothing, absolute silence. He opened the door slowly and saw nothing but cobwebs and dust and...spare parts?

"Why do these look so familiar?" Kai asked as he picked up a metal arm out of one of the crates.

"Kai?" a weak, mechanical voice asked.

Kai looked where the voice came from to see Zane crawling out of a corner. He only had one arm, and his chest was sparking.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Kai asked as he put the arm he was holding back on Zane.

"The Mechanic is more powerful than we realize. He took a bunch of my wires and gears. I lost feeling in my right leg, and I can no longer scan things," Zane explained.

Kai put his arm around Zane's shoulder and helped him walk to some crates of parts.

"Will any of these help you?" Kai asked his friend.

Zane picked up a few different gears and threw a select few into a pile on the floor.

"Open up the bottom of my foot and put those three where they fit," Zane explained as he picked up three of the gears and handed them to Kai.

Kai set Zane down and did as he said. Granted, it took a bunch of tries, but he finally managed to do it.

Once he finished, Zane was able to stand on his own, but his chest was still sparking, and his eyes started to flash a little.

Zane opened up his chest compartment to reveal that more of his heart was gone!

"Zane, wh-?" Kai started to ask, but Zane interrupted him.

"Put the last gear here," he said as he pointed to an empty spot near the remains of his heart piece.

Kai did so, but he was worried about Zane. When he gave Pixal half his heart it took a toll on him. Now he only had about a fifth of his heart left, and it didn't look like it was treating Zane right, now either. Once Kai was done he saw that the sparking stopped, but his eyes still flashed.

"Do you remember the man we encountered earlier today?" Zane asked his friend.

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"He's the Mechanic," Zane told him.

"Well, where did he go?" Kai asked.

"I didn't see him leave. He knocked me out before he left."

Kai groaned as he looked around the room. The room was dark so he summoned his elemental power to see even more cobwebs and a few spiders, but there was also a perfectly clean hat rack. No signs of dust nor cobwebs, which was seen every where else.

"That is odd," Zane mentioned as he walked over to the rack.

"What is?" Kai asked.

"This is the only clean thing in the room," Zane mentioned.

"He probably has some weird obsession. You know, like every other bad guy we've ever faced," Kai said.

Zane examined the rack more closely while Kai took the only hat on the rack off and put it on his head.

"Huh?" Kai asked as he showed Zane how good he looked in the hat, only to have Zane sigh in annoyance at the sight.

Kai took the hat off of him and put it back on the rack, but when he did so, he heard a clicking sound.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

Kai shrugged before the floor underneath of them gave out, and they fell into the basement.

"Ow!" Kai groaned as he started to stand up.

Before the two ninja could see anything, Zane had to brighten his eyes. This room was a lot cleaner than the first one. Sure there were papers laying everywhere, but there wasn't a speck of dust or cobweb that could be seen.

Zane picked up one of the papers, and said, "These seem to be different pieces to a blueprint."

Kai picked up another paper that had a small model of a robot arm in the corner.

The two gathered up all the pieces they could, and soon enough, they had most of the blueprint. They were only missing a few pieces. One was right in the middle which Zane thought to show the power source of the arm, and the other was a meaningless corner . The strange thing about the arm was that it looked more like a torch than an arm.

"Perhaps we should call the police. We've never met him before, and they have," Zane suggested.

"You expect me to hand over this man that nearly killed you to the cops? Yeah, do thanks. I want to get him myself," Kai replied as he punched one of his hands.

"Are you sure? The people of Stixx still hate us," Zane replied.

Kai then remembered what he told the sailor at the docks.

"Right," he said. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I just said."

"Well, what do you wanna do that involves me kicking his butt?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on. The Mechanic started laughing as Zane and Kai turned around. He stopped laughing when he saw Zane.

"Ow! My eyes!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Zane said before dimming his eyes again.

The Mechanic slowly opened his eyes. He looked dazed. Finally, he stood up straighter, and said, "I don't think I'd appreciate going back to Kryptarium."

"Too bad," Kai replied before he took his katana out and charged at the Mechanic.

The Mechanic responded by taking out a bow and arrow and shooting at Kai. Kai managed to duck out of the way, causing the arrow to bounce off of Zane's metal skin.

"Hmm," Zane thought after picking up the arrow.

Kai jumped at the Mechanic and tackled him to the ground. The bow fell out of his hand, which Zane quickly grabbed. He then ducked behind one of the crates to try to get the jist of the weapon. He managed to put the arrow from earlier on it correctly and aimed it at the Mechanic. Unfortunately, Kai was thrown at Zane before he managed to actually shoot.

"Gotta split! You know, with world domination and everything. See ya suckers!" the MEchanic announced before running to another room.

"We gotta go after him!" Kai called as he started to leave, but stopped when he realized that Zane wasn't following. He was instead trying to open a crate. "What are you doing?"

"There may be more quivers in here," Zane replied as the crate popped open.

"That's a lot of arrows," Kai remarked at what was in there.

There were so many black holsters that you couldn't even count them all. All of them were filled with arrows.

"This will do just fine," Zane smiled as he picked up one of the holsters with light blue and white highlights.

"Glad you think so. How do we get out of here?" Kai asked as he gestured to the room they were in.

"Go the way the Mechanic did," Zane suggested as he walked into the room their enemy did.

Kai followed to see that the room wasn't actually a room at all. It was merely a hallway leading to a bunch of steps. The two ninja went up the steps, opened the hatch above them, and saw that Stixx wa sin chaos! Smoke could be seen in the village, people were screaming, and the Mechanic was now standing on the highest point of the village.

"People of Stixx, I come to you with a message! I am the Mechanic, and you will regret destroying the Cursed Realm, and my master with it!" the Mechanic yelled. He then took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button so his drones would attack the people.

"Come on! I just old this weird sailor that this wouldn't happen!" Kai complained.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was enjoyable to everyone. PLease leave a review telling me what you thought about it, and I'll try to post again next week.**


	24. Almost Free

**In case you forgot about what happened with Nya last time, she had freed almost everyone from the cruel and unjust Master Stephen who kept everyone as slaves, but before she has the chance to free everyone, Master Stephen and his guards attack Nya's treehouse and took all the slaves. Now, Nya must get everyone back. Luckily, she has a new plan.**

* * *

Chapter XXIV: Almost Free

* * *

Nya was now on her way to the plantation again. She was hoping to trick them into letting her in again. But this time, she had a plan. She would go in and knock all the slave masters out again.

"I hope this works," Nya whispered to herself once the plantation was in view. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before.

* * *

As Nya got closer to the building she could hear Master Stephen practically screaming orders.

"Put more back into it! Stop crying like a baby! Get me water!" Nya's face lit up at this demand.

On her back was a pole with two water buckets on either side. She perfectly balanced them on the pole as she slowly trudged up the pathway.

"Halt!" the two guards told her once she was at the door.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Your voice is oddly familiar," the first guard said.

"Look up!" the other ordered.

Nya looked up and took off her hat with a smirk.

"The-the master of water," the second guard said as he backed away.

"Who me? No," she smiled.

"Who cares about some dumb water lily, anyway?" the first guard asked.

Nya responded by balancing the pole on her back and using her powers to take the water from the bucket and push the second guard into the nearby woods.

She then turned to the frightened guard and asked, "Who's next?"

* * *

It wasn't too much longer that Nya was safely inside the plantation. She now had her bamboo hat back on, and she still had enough water to pass off as a servant girl getting water. She trudged through the plantation, and soon enough, she found Mark. He was currently taking worms off of some plants.

She slowly walked over to the area and tried to pass off as if she was trying to water some plants.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked her.

"Master Howard told me to water some of the plants," Nya replied in a lower voice.

"He never asks anyone to do that until we're done worming. Are you new or something?" Mark asked.

"Or something," Nya answered in her normal voice.

"Nya? What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm undercover. You'll be out soon. I promise," Nya whispered.

As she started to walk away, she bumped into none other than Master Howard!

"What are you doing!" he barked.

"I came to water. I was unaware that they weren't done, though. I'm leaving now," Nya said in her lower voice again.

She walked away a lot faster now, but the master kept a close eye on her the rest of the day.

* * *

That night Nya went to her cabin, which she was sharing with a few other families, but when she got to the cabin there was no one there. It was weird considering the fact that everyone was supposed to go to bed at the same time.

"Hello?" she asked after closing the door. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

"Nya Lilly Smith, daughter to the master of water and fire," the voice belonged to Master Howard. "What does it feel like to get killed? I can imagine it would be quite traumatic for you," Master Howard said as he came out of the dark.

"How would you even know that?" Nya asked getting into a fighting stance.

"I talk to many people. Most claim it to be a crazy dream, but I believe it. It wasn't that delightful for me either," he replied.

"What?"

"The first time the pirates attacked the city. You ninja couldn't save me, and I realized that I needed to give my life more meaning, so that's what I did."

"So, you developed this in a little over a year?"

"I just finally decided to enter the 'family business'. Most of these people knew my father."

"I just hope Tony doesn't end up as cruel as you," Nya told him. She jumped up and tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and threw her into a nearby wall.

Nya groaned as her back hit the wall. The last thing she heard before passing out was the master laughing over her.

* * *

When Nya woke up, she saw sunlight through a nearby window, but she couldn't hear anything. Although Nya wasn't tied up like last time so that was a good note. Until her eyes finally adjusted to the light to see that she was in some sort of dungeon.

"This place is nuts," Nya said quietly to herself.

"Company?" she heard a voice say from the other side of the wall next to her say.

"Who's there?" Nya asked. She was a little on edge being in a dungeon, and all.

"I'm Julie," the girl said. She sounded a little older than Nya.

"I'm Nya. How long have you been here?" Nya asked.

"Not too long. Master Howard doesn't usually keep people here too long. He needs help. That's why we're the only ones in here," Julie replied.

"Oh."

"I'm supposed to be released tomorrow, but it's nice to have company until then."

"What did you do?"

Silence followed that question.

"Was it something really bad?" Nya asked.

Julie hummed to say yes.

"I won't judge. You can trust me," Nya told her.

"Well, I was harvesting corn for Master Howard when I saw a child's parents being let go," Julie started to explain.

"They actually let people go?" Nya asked.

"Sometimes. If-if they aren't useful anymore, but they weren't letting the child go with his family, which made me really mad, so I picked up a whip that a guard dropped the other day, and-Well, you can picture the rest," Julie finished.

"And you got thrown in here," Nya said as she looked up at the are, cold, wet ceiling. Wet ceiling. "Do you wanna get out early?" Nya asked her new friend.

* * *

Nya looked at the damp ceiling. It seeped through the walls, damaging the foundation of the dungeon.

"I suggest that you duck," Nya told Julie.

"Okay," Julie responded.

Nya used her powers to let the water dampen the walls even more than what was already done. As she did so, the walls began to crumble, and Julie let out a scream.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked.

"I'm fine. It just scared me," Julie replied.

Nya backed up as far as she could towards the door of her cell and continued what she was doing. The walls began to crumble, as did the ceiling, but when a chunk of the ceiling fell she could see bright, blue sky above her.

"Your still okay?" Nya asked.

"I'm fine, and-and I see a way out!" Julie exclaimed.

"Me too," Nya informed her new friend before she jumped onto the wall and grabbed a piece of rock that stuck out. She then used her upper body strength to throw herself out of the ceiling. When she looked in the direction of Julie's cell, she saw that she managed to climb out of the small window of the cell.

"Now what do we do?" Julie asked. She was an Italian looking girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was really very pretty, but she wore dirty clothes that had a few holes in them on the arms.

Suddenly, the two heard the master scream something about prisoners escaping.

"Don't worry," Nya said with a smile. "I have a plan."

* * *

**That chapter was a little shorter than I would've hoped, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews, I would really appreciate it. **

**Next up, Lloyd and Pixal.**


	25. The Mask

**Last time on Lloyd and Samurai X's journey, Lloyd took his last test, the Test of Will to get his power that was stripped from him back. He met Nadakhan and his crew and had to use all three wishes without wishing it all away. For his first wish, Lloyd wished for Nadakhan's sword but ended up getting a normal sword. For his second wish, Lloyd wished that he had the same advantage of four arms. Over time, his second wish was starting to make Lloyd evil, so he wished that Nadakhan's pain would go away, trapping him into the Sword of Souls. **

**Lloyd woke up soon after in his own bedroom at the Temple of Airjitzu, not remembering a thing that happened but more powerful than he's ever been before.**

* * *

Chapter XXV: The Mask

* * *

It had been a day since Lloyd woke up, and he still couldn't understand what exactly happened to him. He felt stronger, braver, and Skylor kept mentioning how Lloyd seemed to be more focused.

"I guess I know what I have to do," Lloyd told her every time she said anything about it.

* * *

At the moment, Lloyd was on his way back to Borg Tower. They had just gotten more titanium so Lloyd was hoping to grab some.

* * *

"Why hello, hello, Lloyd!" Cyrus greeted when he saw Lloyd exit the elevator.

"Hello, Cyrus Borg. I was hoping you had some titanium I could use. You see, I'm trying to build a machine to bring Pixal back, or at least her mind," Lloyd explained.

Cyrus seemed overjoyed with the news. He hadn't seen Pixal since Zane's memorial years ago.

"Well, we just got another shipment of titanium, but it is in surprisingly high demand at the moment," Cyrus explained.

"Can you let go of any of it?" Lloyd asked.

"I do have a bit of it that I make sure to have in case of emergencys," Cyrus replied as he wheeled over to a nearby closet.

Cyrus opened the closet to reveal that stacks of metal was filling every corner of it.

"How much do you usually need for emergencys?" Lloyd asked.

"Whenever you ninja go on a new mission, I have to use as must extra metal as possible to make new vehicles, but seeing as this is Pixal we are talking about, I will gladly give you as much as you could possibly need."

"Thank you, Cyrus," Lloyd thanked before he grabbed one stack of metal.

"Oh, and do you have a neural transmitter?" Lloyd asked as he was about to walk out.

"Of course," Cyrus replied before he wheeled over to his desk and handed Lloyd a small item that looked a little like a USB cord. "And if you need a place to work, we have a free lab on the 41st floor."

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Lloyd thanked as he took the stuff and went to the lab.

Lloyd brought the blueprints to Borg Tower to make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything, so he already had everything he needed to make the con.

It took a few hours, but he managed to do it, and it was beautiful, at least in Lloyd's eyes. He never actually successfully made anything before. Of course, he never actually had blueprints of his own. Just Jay and Nya, and Nya sometimes stressed Lloyd out.

* * *

Lloyd used the Destiny's Shadow to get back home. Once Lloyd got there, he went to his room and took Pixal's neural net out of his drawer and connected it to a cord on the con he made. After a few minutes, a red button on the machine turned green. All Lloyd had to do now was connect the little machine he made into a computer to put Pixal's mind in there. That way, she could help the ninja team in so many ways.

As Lloyd was on his way downstairs, he heard the alarm go off.

Lloyd ran faster to his destination to see that the Sons of Garmadon were robbing the bank!

Lloyd quickly plugged the con into the main computer before he ran back outside to the Destiny's Shadow. He flew as fast as he could to get to the bank to see that the police were already there.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked once he got out of his vehicle.

"We're all fine, Lloyd. It turns out that we're too late," the Commissioner replied.

"What was stolen?"

"$1,000," Samurai X replied as he got out of his car.

"They couldn't have gotten far, though. Come on, X!" Lloyd called as he ran back over to the Destiny's Shadow, but Samurai X wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"You're going to chase them in that?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just speaking to Cyrus Borg, and he says that he has a new gift waiting for you."

"But, I was just there."

The Samurai just shrugged before he went back into his car and drove away.

As soon as Lloyd got back into his own vehicle, he heard a very familiar voice coming from his intercom.

"Do you require my assistance, Master Lloyd?" Pixal asked.

"Pix!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It worked!"

"I believe it did. What do you require of me?" Pixal asked.

"I wanna know what's with this new vehicle," Lloyd told her.

"I'm sending it to you now."

Lloyd could see on his GPS tracker, something moving fast towards him. He started flying in the direction the gang members went.

As he was flying, he noticed a bright green car driving below him. It didn't have a roof, but it was pretty big, and Lloyd could see a few golden weapons on the sides.

Lloyd pressed a button on the Destiny's Shadow to put it on auto-drive before he jumped out off of the Shadow and into his new car.

"Sweet, drive!" Lloyd exclaimed as he looked at all the new options.

"The Ninja Night Crawler. A highly advanced off-roader. It has three different ways to attack with infinite bullets and arrows," Pixal explained.

"How is that even possible?" Lloyd asked as he looked at his settings to make sure she wasn't lying.

"It makes the necessary materials inside. There are also no speed restrictions," Pixal informed the young ninja.

"No restrictions?" Lloyd seemed intriqued by this. "I think we'll catch 'em in no time."

* * *

Lloyd went as fast as he could, without hurting anyone, until he saw the bikers walking away.

"What are you hiding?" Lloyd asked quietly.

To avoid being spotted, Lloyd backed his car into an abandon alleyway before he started following them.

He followed three bikers down five blocks before they finally stopped. He hid behind a nearby corner of a building close to them to hear what they were saying.

"Ugh! I'm so tired of waiting," a man with a red mohawk complained.

"I know! Apparently, we have to wait for Mr. E. How could she choose him over us?" another man with a mohawk asked. He was a lot shorter than the first person, though.

"Will you boys calm down?" a girl with a long black ponytail asked. She had one pink streak through her hair, but all of them wore skull facepainting. Similar to the first group Lloyd ran into a few months ago. "All we have to do is wait here until Mr. E and the others get here. He has the disguises, anyway."

"What time should we be there again?" the taller man asked.

"20:00," the girl answered, she seemed a little distracted.

"Uh, what does that mean again?" the shorter guy asked.

"I don't know. I'll look it up," the taller guy answered as he out his phone.

"Don't use your phone!" the girl yelled as she hit the guy's hand, causing him to drop his phone. "If someone finds out about our heist, the Quiet One will kill us! If we have any hope of getting the oni mask, we cannot have anyone bothering us."

"Oni mask?" Lloyd whispered to himself.

* * *

Once he got back home, Lloyd immediately went on his computer to look it up. Apparently, there's only three in all of existence. The Mask of Vengeance at Borg Tower, the Mask of Deception at the Palace of Secrets, and the Mask of Hatred in an unknown area.

"Palace of Secrets?" Lloyd asked himself.

He had never heard of that place before, yet he found out that the royal family lived very close to the gardens, which he and his friends had been to very often.

Lloyd looked up a little more about it to find out that the Emperor and Empress adopted the princess when she was around age eleven. He looked at a few pictures of the princess and fell in love with everything she did. She had eyes colored like emeralds, and white hair. It looked almost like snow. She was wearing so much makeup in all of the photos, though. Like so much makeup that he couldn't even tell if the site was lying that it was makeup or a bunch of facepaint from some sort of festival.

Speaking of which, Skylor had just come over to tell Lloyd that she closed her restaurant for the night.

"Why did you that?" Lloyd asked her.

"Did you forget? It's New Years Eve. People get away with a lot of crimes on holidays, and I want to help you," Skylor replied.

"That's today? I need start looking at my calendar more," Lloyd said as he looked at his Green Ninja calendar above his bed.

Skylor started to laugh at Lloyd's confusion. "Is there anything?"

"Just one," Lloyd replied. "Ever heard of the royal family?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter should be out next Saturday. Please review.**


	26. The Mask of Vengeance

**Second to last chapter! I'm very excited, and I hope you are too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the lines I took from the episode the Mask of Deception.**

* * *

Chapter XXVI: The Mask of Vengeance

* * *

Only a couple more hours before getting the first mask, and Harumi had to go over a few things before Mr. E led the heist. Sadly, Lloyd had apparently heard about the heist. He even sent the Master of Amber to the palace to warn the Emperor and Empress about possible theft in the palace, so Harumi gave her thugs specific instructions not to fight him. Just get the mask and run.

"You now what to do, right?" Harumi asked Mr. E.

Mr. E nodded in response.

"And if you encounter the Green Ninja?" Harumi asked.

Mr. E took a parade mask off of a nearby table and pointed across the room to let her know that he would run.

"Excellent," Harumi praised him.

"Uh, Quiet One?" she heard Killow ask from behind her.

"Do you have the glassap ready?" Harumi asked in annoyance.

"Well, yes, but how are we going to move them to the right position without them exploding while we hold them?" Killow asked.

"All we have to do is cause an explosion in the palace. It doesn't matter when as long as you don't hurt the Temple!" Harumi yelled.

Harumi sighed as she went down a dark, narrow, case of stairs. She walked down until she came to a door directly in front of the end of the stairs. The door led right into her closet, and after getting ready, she went back to the Dining Hall to have dinner with her parents.

* * *

"Princess? Where have you been?" Hutchins asked as she entered the Dining Hall. "You aren't usually so late to dinner."

"I-I guess I lost track of time. You know how I like to read so much," Harumi replied with the nicest voice she could come up with.

"Since when have you been reading?" the Empress asked her daughter.

"Since I was twelve years old, Mother," Harumi replied as she sat down, trying to hold back her tears.

The family sat in silence for a few moments before the Emperor finally said, "This newfound gang in the city is getting very concerning. I want double the guards than usual protecting our palace walls. You know how many relics we have. Especially tonight. The Green Ninja heard about someone trying to steal a oni mask tonight.

"Of course, your highness," Hutchins replied before walking away.

"What is this talk about a gang in the city?" Harumi asked. She sounded like she had never heard about it before.

"Oh, it's none of your concern, Harumi," the Emperor replied.

"I see," Harumi looked down at her plate of food. "Is it serious?" Harumi persisted to know how much her parents knew on the matter.

The Emperor just sighed before looking at his wife.

"Well, if you must know. Yes, it is pretty serious," the Emperor replied.

"Will the ninja have to take care of it?"

"I believe the police is more than capable of taking out a few worthless thugs."

"But what if they aren't worthless? What if they come here?" Harumi asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Harumi. Sit down," the Empress scolded.

"But what if they do come here? We should have someone to protect us. And I don't mean our royal guards. I mean people who have the capability of protecting this entire city. They are my hero's after all," Harumi suggested.

"The ninja?" the Emperor asked.

"They do such a good job at protecting the city, we should be a piece of cake," Harumi replied.

The Emperor looked like he wanted to say yes, but if someone suggested having the ninja come over to their house because their neighbor looked at them the wrong way, they would say yes too.

"Your father, and I will think about it," the Empress assured.

"Thank you," Harumi said as she bowed to them.

* * *

In the streets of Ninjago City, people were celebrating the coming of the New Year. Lanterns were hung, masks were bought, and people were cheering and celebrating all throughout the city. One particular person in a green mask from the festival came off of one of the parade floats suddenly and ran into a nearby ally with his friend in a red mask. They ran through the city until they made it to their other four friends. One's with white, blue, black, and teal masks.

The six looked above them to see Borg Tower. They climbed up a building close to the tower before the green masked man jumped up and grabbed a neon sign, and grabbed his friends one by one to boost them up. All six of them used their skills to climb up the sign before sliding down a clothing line and landing on a line for a tram. They then, climbed down into the street and the black masked man gave the green one a grapeling hook. He used that and shot very close to the top of Borg Tower. They then climbed up the line and landed right outside of a window.

The green masked man took out one of his red katanas and used it to slice a hole right into the window so they could get in. They looked inside and found many precious artifacts inside. Masks, statues, the First Spinjitzu Master's staff. Suddenly, the green masked man saw something. He walked up to a portrait of Cyrus Borg and cut it with his sword to reveal an ugly, red mask. The man in the white mask tried to grab it, but Green held his arm back and threw powder in the direction of the mask to reveal lasers. Green then took out his katanas and put them in at a perfect degree to avoid disrupting the lasers and make it safe to grab the mask.

As Green showed the mask to his friends, White took his katanas away from the lasers the wrong way, setting off the alarm. The group narrowly made it out of the room as the entire building was about to go into shutdown, but they managed to get outside. As they started to walk away, Blue could hear something above him. Suddenly, he was knocked over by a tornado of green spinjitzu.

"Nice masks," Lloyd told them once he came out of it. "You could almost pass as ninja."

As Green ran away with the grappeling hook, Lloyd had to fight off the other five. After using his spinjitzu, they ran over to the line from the hook, Lloyd right behind. As soon as Green got off of the line, he took out his sword and cut it, despite the fact that White was still on. Lloyd used the line like a vine from the jungle and grabbed the man before he could fall to the ground and returned him safely to the police.

"Aw, man," White whispered to himself as he put his hands in the air.

Once Green was in the streets, he ran over to his motorcycle, took off his green mask, and drove away as fast as possible. He was Mr. E!

"Pixal, I need my car," Lloyd said through the intercom.

"Your coordinance, Master Lloyd?" Pixal asked.

"Somewhere over- You know how to find me," Lloyd replied as he let go of the line.

After a few seconds of falling, Pixal caught him in his car and landed an the other side of the road.

"Ha, ha! I could kiss you, Pix," Lloyd cheered.

"I don't think Zane would approve," Pixal replied.

"Who am I chasing?" Lloyd asked as he chased Mr. E through the city.

"He or she is not in our database," Pixal replied.

"Whoever they are, they're good. I need backup."

"All of the others are on active missions throughout Ninjago. You are on your own."

Lloyd chased Mr. E through the city until Mr. E stopped and Lloyd turned around to face him. They started driving towards each other like complete maniacs as Mr. E put sharp weapons in front of his bike. Right before getting hit by Lloyd, he used the weapon to flip his car over the ninja, jumped off of his bike, and parachuted down to a boat in the fishing village below them.

"Master Lloyd, are you alright?" Pixal asked as he watched his new enemy leave. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Lloyd replied. "It's time to get the team back."

* * *

"You could've jeapordized everything!" Harumi yelled at the five remaining members from the heist. "I've been working for years to get this plan perfectly right, and you could've ruined it all! You know what, I don't want Luke back. Not after everything he did to this simple heist, but the rest of you. Fighting a ninja?! This is supposed to be simple!"

"Uh but Quiet One," a man named Chopper Maroon, who was wearing the blue mask said.

"What?!"

"We got the mask anyway. It doesn't matter when the ninja get here as long as we have one of the masks," he replied.

Harumi seemed intriqued by this.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

Mr. E took the mask they stole and gave it to her.

"The Mask of Vengeance," she said as she took the mask from him. She then gave it back to him, and said, "Don't disappoint me. I believe we're ready to put the plan into action."

* * *

**Just one more to go! I hoped you enjoyed this one. Please tell me what you think and review!**


	27. Together Again

**Last chapter! I can hardly believe it! After almost an entire year. Well, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to my very first Ninjago fanfic, that I've posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the lines taken from the episode the Mask of Deception.**

* * *

Together Again

* * *

Cole looked at the monastery door in excitement and worry. If Wu lost his memory would he ever get it back? What if he wasn't even there, and they climbed all the way up there for nothing?

"Can I open the door now?" Jay asked. The two ninja had been standing in the snow for a little over half an hour.

"We should probably do something about this machine first," Cole quickly said.

"Throw it down this horrid mountain?" Jay suggested.

"Jay!" Cole nearly yelled at his friend's dislike towards his precious mountains.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jay put his hands up in defense.

"It's fine," Cole replied. He then got an idea. "You like inventing things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you just disassemble it. That's the right word, right?"

Jay ignored Cole's last question and took the small machine out of Cole's hands. He studied it for a second before saying, "I might have something in my pack. Can we go inside first, though?"

"Nope."

Jay groaned as he took a small pouch out of his belt and took a very tiny wrench out of that. He then started untightning all the bolts that held it together. He carefully put every part he took off of the machine into his pouch to use in one of his or Nya's future inventions. After taking all the bolts out, he could see that the inside just had a smaller box with a few gears connected to it.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Jay said as he gave the thing to Cole, so he could pull the gears off with his earth punch.

Once he managed to pull one of the gears off, a bunch of water sprayed right into Cole's face, much to Jay's enjoyment.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked once the water finally stopped coming.

"I think I'm ready to go inside now," Cole shivered.

Jay took the box back from Cole and put it in his pouch to mess with later.

Suddenly, a loud, strong wind filled the snowy mountain, knocking Jay and Cole into the door.

Jay groaned as he attempted to open the door, Cole trying to do the same.

"I hate this place!" Jay's screams could barely be heard right before the wind stopped.

"I wonder if we'll recognize Wu when we see him again," Cole mentioned as he stood back up.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked doing the same.

"Well, he was time traveling, right. So that would mean he might've been messing with the past. That would cause some sort of massive change that changes everything we know and possibly, his appearance, or anybody's appearance," Cole tried to explain.

Jay tried to say something to that, but, the wind started again, stronger this time. It swung the doors of the monastery open and rolled Jay and Cole right in.

They quickly got up and struggled to close the door behind them.

"Cole, you're my friend, but right now, you're my worst enemy," Jay finished as the door finally closed. "You have no idea how time travel works."

"If someone goes back in time and alters the past, our reality as we know it would change. We could look totally different and not even know it," Cole tried to explain as he was still unsure about how to tell Jay about his face.

He then took off his hood while Jay did the same, and said, "But we don't. Thus, Master Wu must've slipped into a timestream into the future."

"Whenever he is, it's been a year. It's time we find him," Cole said. "Uh, hi," he said to a nearby monk who was meditating. "Sorry to bother you. Cole, Master of Earth. Uh, this is Jay, Master of Blabber."

"Lightning," Jay gritted.

"We heard that an old man who lost his memory wandered in from the cold. About so high, long beard, drinks a lot of tea," Cole explained.

The monk opened his eyes for a moment before turning his head away and continuing with his mediation.

"I told you not to introduce yourself as the Master of Earth. No one knows what that means," Jay told him.

"No, you bolt-head. Everyone here took a vow of silence."

That gave Jay an idea. He walked back over to the man and practically screamed, "Can you point us to him?"

The monk looked at Jay in annoyance and pointed to his left.

"Thank you! I-I like your place," Jay continued yelling as Cole facepalmed.

The two walked over in the direction the monk pointed to see a man drinking tea with his face towards the wall. He wore a hat just like their master and the same type of robes Wu usually wore.

They couldn't believe it. They actually found him!

As Cole started to walk over to him, Jay said, "Wait! If it's him, and he lost his memory, don't remind him of that stupid TV show I once hosted, okay?" Jay smiled pleadingly.

"Uh, Master Wu?' Cole asked as he approached the man.

The man stood up to face them, but it wasn't him. Instead of a white beard, he had a grey moustach. His eyes still had the similar kindness in them, but they were brown, not green, and he looked a little too young.

"Oh, come on!" Jay complained. "We came all this way, and it's not him? Ah! Th-that's it! I quit!"

"I'm tired of losing people in my life," Cole replied. "Wu would never quit on us, and we're not quitting on him."

"If he's really still out there, couldn't he at least send a letter from the future? Or leave a message to stand the test of time? He's wise. He'd find a way."

"We just have to keep looking."

"Yeah, you do that, and while your at it, I'll be doing something more useful, like being a ninja."

"Ha! Some ninja you are. You talk more than you fight!" Cole started to raise his voice.

"At least I'm entertaining. All you do is judge, and act like you know everything!" Jay shot back.

"Would you stop fighting?!" one of the monks yelled.

"Oops," Cole thought.

"Way to break your vow," another told him before he gasped, realizing what he just did. "Oh, no. I spoke too."

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" another laughed.

"I've been holding this in. But I just want to say, I hate doing your dishes!' another yelled.

"Well, if everyone is doing it, I'm doing it too," another said.

All the monks started yelling and screaming and started to surround the ninja as Jay and Cole suddenly heard a loud, beeping noise in their intercom. Lloyd needed them.

"That's our cue. Got to run!" Jay said before the two ran to the door and opened it, causing the monks to blow away before they ran out.

"We want to get out of here fast, so I'll carry you down on the rope," Cole told his friend.

"The faster we're off of this thing, the better," Jay called back.

* * *

"Run!" Kai told Zane as one of the Mechanic's drones were coming to attack them.

Zane and Kai ran in separate directions to get the drone off of their trail, and it ended up following Zane, who had just activated his cloak. As he was running, he looked up at the Mechanic to see that the remote he held was how he controlled all of the drones.

Zane then looked behind him, jumped on top of the drone that was chasing him, and used one of his new arrows to destroy it.

"Kai, we need to grab the Mechanic's remote. That controls the drones," Zane said through his intercom.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Kai yelled back through the earpiece before Zane could hear the Fire Ninja start to scream in fear.

Zane started running back into the direction he left his friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kai!" Zane yelled. "Kai, where are you?"

He ran down the path he remembered Kai taking and ran past a lot of people, one sailor he heard screaming something about never trusting a ninja, or something like that. It was weird. Finally, he found Kai being pinned down by the Mechanic's fire arm.

"You really wanna go down in the first round, Ninja?" he asked him.

Kai responded by kicking the Mechainc down and, causing him to drop his remote.

Kai then grabbed the remote and broke it in half, disabling the drones.

"You'll regret that, Ninja!' the Mechanic yelled as Kai ran up onto the roof of a nearby building.

"I don't think I will," Kai replied haughtily.

Zane was about to join the fight when he heard Pixal's voice in his earpiece. It surprised him until he remembered that Lloyd had told him that he was trying to get her back online only a few weeks ago, and it looked like he succeeded.

"Zane, Master Lloyd requires Kai and your attention in Ninjago City," she told him.

"Is it serious?" Zane asked as he saw Kai jump off of the building he was on to avoid getting hit by one of the Mechanic's fiery blasts.

"It appears so. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Pixal asked.

"Zane, a little help!" Kai called once he noticed his buddy.

"Hot off the press. The Mechanic is back, Ninjago," the Mechanic said before he tried blasting Kai again with his fire, but Kai used his own element to block this, only to cause some sort of explosion.

As Kai looked around him he saw fire burning everywhere.

"Aw. Whoever said fight fire with fire didn't know what they were talking about," he said.

"We will be there shortly," Zane told Pixal.

"Watch out for the crossfire," the Mechanic said.

"Hey, you're stealing my lines!" Kai yelled.

Just as the Mechanic was going to hit Kai again, Zane used his icy element to freeze him in place.

"Who likes ice cream? I do! How was that for a last line, Kai?" Zane asked a she took off his hood and deactivated his cloak. "Can we leave now?"

It wasn't until then that Zane realized that he accidentally froze Kai as well!

"It needs a little work. Gonna have to give me a minute to thaw, though," Kai mumbled from under the ice.

Kai used his powers to melt the ice around him before the two ninja took the Mechanic to the police, so they could bring him back to Kryptarium Prison.

* * *

"Follow me!" Nya yelled to her new friend, Julie as she ran in the opposite direction of the screaming master.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Julie replied.

The two ran from the hoards of guards behind them until they saw much more in front of them.

"This way!" Nya said as she grabbed onto Julie's wrist and practically dragged her in between an extremely tight spot between two of the houses. Only a few of the guards could follow them while the rest had to run around.

Nya and Julie ran all the way to the wall surrounding the place, and she helped her new friend over.

"What will stop them from finding me?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry. They'll get what they deserve," Nya replied.

"Thank you," Julie said as she ran as far away from that place as possible.

Seeing that the guards weren't going to stop, Nya ran into one of the houses and buried herself under some of the clothes.

The guards didn't see her, though. So they ran past the house, and Nya resumed her act as a slave.

Once she was sure they weren't looking for her anymore Nya exited the house and made her way towards the crops. The sun beat down on her like fire and the buckets were very heavy, but when she got to the crops, and she heard Master Howard's voice, she knew that this would all be worth it.

"Ugh. The sun is blistering. Faster!" Howard ordered his slaves.

"You heard your master. Work!" one of his guards said before giving a threatening crack of his whip.

Nya stopped in her tracks as some people started staring at her.

"Why wasn't she moving? Didn't she know what was going to happen?" they thought.

Tony was one of the slaves working in that field, and he recognized her right away.

"Freedom awaits," he thought.

"You there. Peasant. Bring me water," Howard told her, as he couldn't see her face.

Nya didn't move.

"You here me? Bring me some water!" Howard yelled this time.

"Thirsty?" Nya asked.

"Her again?" Howard thought.

"It's...," one of the guards gasped

"The master of water. Nya!" another said, for they were some of the few who had never seen her yet, but they knew about what she's been doing the last year.

"I don't care! Get her!" Howard yelled.

The guards pulled out there swords and ran up to her, but she was able to use her water buckets to quickly knock them down.

Howard took his own sword up and ran up to her. He was fed up with this little girl ruining all of his plans.

Nya hit the man with her pole and swung him until he hit the ground. She then dropped the buckets and used her powers to knock him into the nearby waters surrounding the crops.

"Still thirsty?" Nya asked as the water floated above her hand.

Howard ran back up to her only to get thrown back into the water by her powers. She then managed to control the water enough to stick him into the water, which was now more like mud, and did the same thing to his other two guards.

As the slaves started cheering at their master's defeat, Nya heard a beeping sound in her earpiece. Lloyd needed her. She bowed slightly to the people and ran.

Every guard she ran into was easily managed the same way. Nya would use her powers to nearly drown them, they'd try again, and she would hit them with her pole to knock them out. Those that weren't knocked unconscious gave up when she told them what she did to their master.

She went to house after house to tell people of her victory and let them go. They all seemed to have a place in mind.

Finally, she got to the last slave.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us," Tony told her.

"You don't have to. Like I said before, I'm a ninja, and I don't tolerate stuff like what your father has done to you all," Nya replied. "Do you have a place to go?"

"I have someone to find," Tony replied. "She shouldn't be too far."

Nya gave a sad smile.

"Take care," she told him.

"You too," Tony bowed his head down as Nya had done before and started his journey through the woods.

* * *

Nya was actually the first one to arrive at Borg Tower. Not even Lloyd was there yet.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Nya asked Pixal.

"The others will be here soon. Jay and Cole are almost in the city now," Pixal replied.

This excited Nya. She hadn't seen any one of her friends for such a long time. Apart from video-chatting with Jay. She wondered how everyone was doing.

Nya decided to take her time to observe the site. She was called to meet the other ninja on the seventy-sixth floor of Borg Tower in a room of artifacts. She looked around a bit before she noticed a completely torn up painting. She walked over to examine it more closely when she heard two people talking behind her.

"I still think we're gonna see him in the future. It would make sense since Nya and Kai told us that the Time Twins were trying to go into the future anyway, right?" she heard Jay ask.

"Wu's wise and strong. So he probably already defeated the twins and brought the Iron Doom back to our own time," Cole replied.

"Then why haven't we heard from him?"

Jay stopped short when he saw Nya.

"Guys?" Nya asked as she looked at them.

"Nya!" Jay exclaimed as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi," she said quietly as she returned the hug.

Once they finally let go Nya said, "I like your hair."

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Who's the new guy?" the three heard Kai say from behind.

They turned around to see that Kai and Zane looked very similar to how they looked the previous year.

"Who? Me or Cole?" Jay asked.

"What the..." Kai started. "Jay?"

"Did anyone find him?" Cole asked hopefully.

Kai and Zane just shook their heads sadly.

"Nya?" Cole asked.

"I got held up," Nya explained.

"You weren't even looking," Cole quietly asked.

"I told Jay about it," Nya protested. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I-it's fine," Cole replied as he looked down.

As Nya and Zane were trying to talk to Cole Kai took Jay aside.

"Did you get a chance to talk with my dad?" Kai whispered.

"Oh, yeah. I just need to get the thing," Jay awkwardly replied.

"Good. Just, uh, one thing."

"What?"

"Don't pop the question until after whatever Lloyd's worried about. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry," Jay replied.

As Jay and Kai joined back up with the rest of the group Cole started sparing with Zane and Kai decided to watch.

"Did you do it?" Jay asked as he walked over to Nya.

"Do what?" Nya asked.

"Did you manage to kick that dumb Howard's butt," Jay replied.

"I stuck him and his guards in a bunch of mud, everyone's free now, and I have no idea how he's going to get out," Nya replied.

"Yikes!"

Nya started laughing a little at Jay's reaction when they heard the sliding door open, and a very different Lloyd walked through.

* * *

**That was the end. I hope you all liked it. I'd like to thank anyone who has read this story and stuck with it. It means a lot to me and special thanks to Bookkeeper77, ProfessorYeti, Nuppa Nuppa, and Guest for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. **

**By the way, my story Sons of Garmadon C.J. Style is currently in progress, and I'm definitely going to write a Hunted version as well, so go check it out if you're interested. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and I hope you all have a good day/night. **


End file.
